Five Souls
by Showwiie-23
Summary: ¿Como fue que empezó esta locura? ¿Quienes eran los 5 niños secuestrados? ¿Por que hacen todo esto? Todas estas respuestas serán contestadas en mi historia. '—¿Cuando fue que perdimos la cordura?—' '—¡Seguimos siendo humanos!—' '—¡Yo quiero estar contigo! —'Advertencias: Para mi Bonbon es mujer, la historia esta basada en TEORIAS, Foxy x Chica, Bonnie x BonBon, Freddy x OC, etc..
1. Chapter 1

''**Five Souls''**

**Declaimer: **La saga de videojuegos ''Five Nights at Freddys'' no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo creador Scott Cawthon, y o solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por mera diversión jojojojo…

**Cap. 1**

Todo empezó aquel día….aquel día que nunca podrían olvidar jamás. Era un día que quedaría grabado para siempre en sus memorias.

Michael era un pequeño niño de 6 niños. Su cabello era café oscuro y sus pequeños ojos eran de una tonalidad azul cielo, que irradiaban vida y un brillo que solo un niño inocente podía poseer.

Era un precioso jueves en el que el día estaba a favor de salir a dar un paseo por el parque y tomar un helado. Aquello era una de las actividades favoritas del pequeño; estar con su mami y divertirse con ella durante el paseo.

Su papi por el contrario trabajaba de abogado y estaba de viaje, por lo que no lo vería por el resto de la semana.

Por lo que con energías renovadas y con su carita dispuesto a convencer, salió corriendo de su habitación hacia la cocina, donde ya veía a su mami preparando el desayuno.

— ¡Mami! — Chillo el pequeño castaño mientras abrazaba la cintura de la alta mujer.

La mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos iguales a los de su hijo, volteo a ver al infante con una sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días cariño! ¿Qué crees? Prepare waffles. Así que siéntate a desayunar para que vayamos rápido a la escuela—

Michael se separó con mala cara de su madre.

— ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! ¡Ya me canse de ir! ¡Es aburrido! —

—De eso ni hablar cariño, tienes que ir a la escuela para estudiar y no perder clase—El niño bajo la cabeza con tristeza al oír aquello. Por lo que la mujer se arrodillo hasta quedar frente a frente con Michael— Pero mira, para no sentirnos solos a la hora de la comida, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer pizza a donde más te gusta? — Y le acaricio con ternura su pequeño rostro.

Aquello ilumino su expresión.

— ¡Si! ¡Vamos a ir con Freddy! —Grito lleno de felicidad mientras corría a sentarse a desayunar, creyendo que si se apresuraba, la tarde llegaría más rápido.

Su madre sonrió llena de ternura y se dedicó a servirle al ojiazul. Le encantaba ver a su hijo tan sonriente y lleno de felicidad, y que ella pudiera lograr algo así. Le hacía sentirse realmente contenta.

La mujer conocía a Michael como la palma de su mano y sabía que Freddy Fazbear's ´pizza era el lugar favorito de su hijo. Al principio no estuvo muy convencida de llevarlo a un lugar así, pues el anterior restaurante Freddy Family Dinner había tenido una mala fama por ser descuidado e inseguro. También decían que los animatronicos que usaba la compañía en sus restaurantes, solían actuar muy extraño y la zona en que estaba ubicado era peligrosa.

Algunas personas rumoreaban que los animatronics estaban poseídos por demonios.

Pero ¡bah!, al poner un pie en el nuevo restaurante, pudo ver que aquellas solo eran tontas patrañas. Los animatronicos eran adorados por los niños y no se les veía problema alguno. Además de que ella nunca fue muy creyente de cosas sobrenaturales y esas tonterías.

Si a Michael le hacía feliz ir a ver a un oso de metal, ella lo llevaría a verlo las veces que fueran necesarias. De todas formas, ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?...

-/-

Como su madre le prometió, después de aquella aburrida mañana de clases, lo paso recogiendo para que fueran juntos a comer a su restaurante favorito.

Michael iba muy entusiasmado y no paraba de moverse esperando llegar pronto. Y es que no era para menos, él amaba completamente aquel restaurante. La pizza era sumamente deliciosa y además de todo, los animatronics eran muy divertidos.

Eran cuatro de ellos; primero estaba el oso Freddy Fazbear, la pollo Chica the Chicken, el conejo Bonnie the bunny, mejor conocido como Bonbon y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la animatronic apodada como The Mangle.

Cada uno desempeñaba un rol increíble, Freddy era el vocalista en las presentaciones que hacían, por lo que era muy popular entre los niños y además era el favorito de Michael. Chica era la encargada de acompañar a los niños mientras comían y servirles; también era la segunda vocalista cuando cantaban. Bonbon era el guitarrista de la ''banda'' y se encargaba de jugar con los niños y hacerlos pasársela en grande.

A quien casi no veía era a Mangle, pues ella era la atracción principal para los bebes d años en adelante y el por supuesto ya no se consideraba a sí mismo como un bebe. Ya tenía 6 años bien cumpliditos.

Él ya era un niño grande capaz de hacer las cosas por sí solo. Él no se entretenía armando y desarmando cosas, a él lo que más le gustaba era jugar con Freddy y sus amigos.

Miro impaciente por la ventana de la camioneta. Ya quería llegar.

Y entonces después de unos minutos el auto se detuvo y el niño quería salir impaciente.

—Espera Michael, necesito hacer una llamada a tu abuela. Así que espera un poco más por favor—Le decía la mujer rubia mientras apagaba el coche y se quitaba el cinturón.

— ¡Pero mama! ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! —

—Tranquilo Michael la llamada va a ser rápida y además el restaurante esta acá adelante y podemos caminar hacia allá. Mira ven voy a bajar a tu osito para que no te aburras y puedas enseñárselo a Freddy, seguro que le gusta—Y se bajó del coche con el osito amarillo en manos.

— ¡No es justo! —Y con un puchero Michael se bajó del carro junto a su madre— ¡Quiero enseñárselo a Freddy ya! ¡Luego le hablas a la abuela! —Y siguió quejándose hasta que siguió a su mami hasta una cabina telefónica, muy típica de los años 80.

—Se paciente cariño, además comprende que la abuela está enferma y se sentiría triste si no le llamo, ¿Quieres que tu abuelita se ponga triste? —

El castaño hizo un mohín.

—No…—Y bajo la cabeza derrotado.

—Eso creí, así que espérame que esto será rápido—Y marco en la cabina con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el osito de peluche.

Michael espero hasta que oyó a su madre hablar con la abuela, creyó que la cortaría rápido, pero la conversación se hacía cada vez más larga y entonces supuso que su mami olvido que él estaba ahí detrás de ella.

El estómago le rugía fuertemente.

—Mami, tengo mucha hambre—Se quejó con voz quebrada mientras jalaba del pantalón a la rubia mujer.

Pero esta tan solo le dedico un ''espérame'' y siguió con la conversación. Trato de volver a llamar su atención; pero al parecer su mami se estaba peleando con su abuelita y por lo tanto no le hacía ni caso. También trato de quitarle su osito, pero fue igual de ignorado.

— ¡No mama, escúchame tu a mí! —Oía los gruñidos molestos de su mami.

El pequeño suspiro con pesadez. Se perdería el show de Freddy y los demás…

Miro a su alrededor y recordó aquellas calles….no estaba muy lejos del restaurante. Quizás debería de esperar a su mami adentro. Así que con rapidez corrió hacia el establecimiento, que en efecto no se encontraba muy lejos.

Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues el lugar estaba abarrotado de niños de todas las edades que corrían de un lado a otro y gritaban cantando las canciones que los animatronics entonaban.

Michael vio con un brillo en sus ojos a los tres animatronicos que se encontraban arriba del escenario. El conejo azul tocaba la guitarra al unisón de la voz de Freddy y Chica le acompañaba en los coros con su robótica voz.

El ojiazul también empezó a saltar y a entonar feliz las pegajosas canciones. Hasta que sintió un fuerte empujón en su costado que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Los ojos se le nublaron por un momento, pero luego se controló para no soltar lágrimas. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con un niño unos cuantos años mayor que él, aparentaba a lo mucho unos 11 años. Era alto, de cabellos cobrizos y mirada dorada, su piel era blanca y poseía algunas pecas repartidas en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te dolió? No fue mi intención pegarte así de feo—Y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

Michael la acepto con un puchero.

—No me dolió nada—Mintió—Yo ya soy un niño grande y esos golpes no me duelen nada—Le decía mientras se volvía a erguir.

El chico sonrió divertido y le dedico una mirada de ''admiración''.

—Ya veo, en ese caso eres un niño muy valiente. Aunque me gustaría recompensarte, ya que yo tuve la culpa—

Michael estuvo a punto de responderle, pero una segunda voz se hizo presente.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces Drake!? ¡Tenemos que volver a jugar! ¡Y también quiero probar la nueva pizza! —Un niño que se veía más joven que el llamado Drake se hizo presente.

El niño tenía cabellos color azabache con matices azulados y sus ojos le hacían juego con un azul intenso, no obstante hermosos. También era de piel clara y lucía una sonrisa divertida. Se veía mayor que Michael, con unos 9 años de edad.

— ¿¡Hay una nueva pizza!? —Exclamo el pequeño castaño mientras que sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

El mayor sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué te parece si yo te invito una rebanada de la pizza nueva? Ya sabes, por la caída—

— ¿¡En verdad me invitaras!? —Pregunto Michael con más ilusión.

Drake asintió con la cabeza y el más pequeño pelinegro alzo una ceja extrañado. Pero luego formo un puchero en sus labios.

—Pero yo solo quiero estar contigo Drake. Además él es un bebe, que mejor se vaya con su mama—Decía de forma caprichuda mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

Las mejillas de Michael se encendieron coloradas.

— ¡No soy un bebe! —

El pelinegro le miro burlón.

—Claro que sí, si apenas se ve que vas en primero y ni sabes ir al baño solo—Y le saco la lengua.

El menor se sonrojo aún más, porque efectivamente, apenas iba en primero de la escuela.

Aquello hizo que Drake estallara en carcajadas y empezara a revolver los cabellos de los dos menores.

—No tienes remedio Dominik—Le decía al pelinegro que se apartó sonrojado del agarre del mayor. Drake no le tomo importancia y volteo a ver a Michael— ¿A tu mama no le importaría? —

Michael negó con inocencia.

—Mi mami ahorita no está aquí, ella está llamando por teléfono y yo la espero—Pronuncio de manera en que era difícil no creerle.

Drake le miro con más atención al igual que el denominado Dominik.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces nosotros te acompañaremos hasta que llegue tu mama, ¿De acuerdo? —Y le agarro la manita mientras sonreía cálidamente.

Michael asintió feliz. No sabía el por qué, pero al estar con Drake sentía una gran calidez en su pecho, casi como con su papi.

— ¡No quiero! —Chillo el pelinegro siguiendo con la actitud berrinchuda.

—No seas malcriado Dominik, que tú también vendrás—Y igualmente agarro de la mano al pelinegro.

Este siguió con el puchero, pero se dejó hacer.

El trio de niños llegó a una mesa que afortunadamente estaba desocupada pues los demás niños estaban bailando y gritando en el show de animatronics.

—Coman bien para que después vayamos con Freddy—Les dijo Drake cuando ya estuvieron situados en la mesa.

— ¡Si! ¡Mi favorito de todos es Freddy! ¿Y el tuyo Drake? —

—La verdad es que todos me gustan, no tengo uno favorito—Sonrió después apenado—Ahora que recuerdo, tú ya sabes nuestros nombres pero nosotros no el tuyo—

—Me llamo Michael—Pronuncio con una sonrisa.

—Pera variar tiene nombre de bebe ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —

—Dominik no seas idiota—Y el mayor le pego al pelinegro un zape sacándole lagrimillas.

— ¡Eso dolió! ¡Maldito Drake! —Lloriqueo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

El castaño ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? —Inquirió curioso.

—No, este enclenque es mi vecino—Respondió Drake en un suspiro—Pero mi hermanita cumple años hoy y nuestros padres son amigos así que…estamos juntos—Concluyo con serenidad.

— ¡Gracias a dios no soy hermano de este tonto! Nuestros padres son los que nos obligan a estar juntos—Respondió de forma chocosa, Dominik.

Michael asintió y decidió no debatir nada.

De pronto el animatronico denominado Chica llego con tres platos con las rebanadas de la pizza nueva.

— **¡Buen día amiguitos! ¡Espero que se estén divirtiendo en la fantástica pizzería Freddy Fazbear, donde los sueños se hacen realidad! Después de que coman hasta llenarse, ¡Acompáñenos al mágico show de Freddy y sus amigos! ¡También deberían pasearse por Kids Cove con nuestra simpática amiga Mangle!** —Termino de decir con su robótica voz femenina que aparentaba felicidad y entusiasmo.

— ¡Claro que lo haremos! ¡Yo quiero ver a Freddy! —Exclamo Michael divertido.

—Gracias por la comida, Chica—Dijo Drake mientras sonreía de manera amable.

Dominik fue el único que se quedó callado. La pollo al parecer ''sonrió'' pues cerro los ojos de forma ''dulce'' y dio un chillido catarin.

— ¡Estoy a su servicio, amiguitos! —Y se fue alejando a robóticos pasos.

— ¡Chica es muy linda! ¿Verdad que si Drake? —Canturreo Michael mientras al comer su rebanada, sus ojos brillaron— ¡La pizza esta deliciosa! —

—A nadie le importa mocoso—Volvió a decir Domik con mofa—Solo a los bebes como tú les gusta los pollitos con instintos maternos—

—Chica es mujer, genio—Replico el mayor mientras comía y rolaba los ojos.

— ¡Y eso que? —

—Tu dijiste pollitos….y ella seria en todo caso, una pollita con instintos maternos—Y le sonrió radiante.

Dominik le vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A veces tu amabilidad te vuelve tan pende…. —

— ¿¡Chica no es un pato!? —Grito el ojiazul con cara de *Impaktado*.

Drake y Dominik le vieron con cara de ''Really?'' Bueno aunque la verdad era muy fácil de confundir…

Al final ya no pudieron responder a aquello pues el ruido volvió a llenar el escenario de la pizzería. Y de nueva cuenta todos los niños volvieron a correr como estampida hacia los tres animales robóticos.

— ¡El show ya va a empezar! —Chillo Michael emocionado mientras corría junto a los demás niños, olvidando que estaba acompañado y estaba comiendo.

— ¡Espera Michael! —Drake salió corriendo detrás del pequeño.

— ¡Maldito mocoso molesto! —

Y ambos mayores corrieron detrás del niño.

Michael aprovechando su estatura y contextura se coló hasta estar en la primera fila.

A su lado había un niño y una niña. El niño parecía de 8 años y la niña de unos 7 años también, incluso menos pues sus rasgos eran muy finos e inocentes.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Vamos Chica! ¡Eres la mejor! —Gritaba la niña que saltaba y cantaba algunas partes.

El otro niño lucia mucho más tímido y al contrario de los demás no cantaba ni bailaba. Solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Aquello llamo la atención de Michael que paro de ver el escenario para enfocar al niño.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No te gusta como cantan? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

Entonces ya se habían logrado ubicar, Drake y Dominik detrás de los menores.

El niño abrió los ojos y mientras se acomodaba los lentes volteo a ver al castaño.

—Me gusta la melodía, pero lo que más me atrae de ellos es su capacidad para moverse y la al parecer desarrollada I.A. que poseen—Le respondió son serenidad y una extraña sobriedad, para su edad.

El niño era solo unos centímetros más alto que Michael, poseía detrás de aquellas delicadas gafas un par de ojos grisáceos y tenía un rebelde cabello dorado que no encajaba en nada con el porte intelectual que poseía.

Michael asintió como si en verdad hubiera entendido; pero la verdad era que no quería darle vueltas al asunto y seguir jugando.

— ¿El….que…?—Pregunto la niñita curiosa que había alcanzado a oir su charla.

—La I.A. es lo que les permite moverse e interactuar con nosotros; son robots al fin y al cabo ¿Acaso creen que en verdad tienen vida?—Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Claro que la tienen! ¡Ellos cantan con el corazón! —Chillo la pequeña mientras veía a el mayor con el ceño fruncido,

La niña era la más bajita de los mayores; sin embargo un poquito más alta que Michael. Poseía una cabellera mediana de color rubio, amarrada en un par de coletas que pendían a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus inocentes facciones encajaban con sus redondos y grandes ojos color verde. Se podría decir que era una niña muy bonita, de piel clara y mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué acaso eres tonta niña? —

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Además no soy una niña! ¡Ya soy grande! ¡Tengo 7 y medio! —Le respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Michael creyó que Dominik iba a burlarse de la niña como lo hizo de él, pero nunca llego la burla.

— ¿Por qué no te burlas de ella por decir que ya es grande? —Le pregunto el castaño con una ceja alzada.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no me meto con niñas, eso sí es muy inmaduro—

Drake y Michael le miraron con incredulidad.

Pero todos desviaron su atención cuando la avalancha se niños se volvió a formar, pues Chica, Freddy y Bonbon estaban bajando del escenario, listos para el recorrido rutinario,

— ¡Si, si Chica! —La pequeña rubia gritaba con los ojos brillosos mientras daba brinquitos de un lugar a otro.

La avalancha se empezó a mover, barriendo a los 5 niños que formaban un círculo.

Casi caen al suelo la rubia y Michael. Pero Dominik agarro a la niña antes de que cayera y Drake agarro al pequeño castaño.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto el mayor al ojiazul.

Este asintió.

— ¡Gracias amigo grande! —

—De nada, y mi nombre es Dominik rubita—

—Y el mío es Jamie, no rubita—Contesto con un tierno puchero.

El pelinegro se sonrojo levemente al verla tan adorable y solo asintió mientras se alejaba de ella.

Cuando vieron los tres animatronicos daban instrucciones para el recorrido y juegos que harían.

— ¡Nosotros queremos ir! —

Y en un dos por tres los dos más pequeños no estaban.

— ¡Espera mocosa! ¡Te pueden tirar! —Dominik salió corriendo detrás de Jamie que corría con demasiadas energías detrás de la pollo animatronica.

— ¡Michael! ¡Por favor quédate quieto! —Drake iba a correr detrás del niño, pero noto que el de gafas se quedaría solo. Por lo que le tomo de la mano—Ven con nosotros, si te quedas aquí te puede pasar algo—

—Pero….yo en realidad no vine a jugar, solo era un experimento y…yo…—Pero la cara de amabilidad de Drake hizo que la culpa lo consumiera. Por lo que suspiro largamente—De acuerdo, solo esta vez iré con ustedes—

— ¡Genial! Por cierto, yo soy Drake, el pelinegro es Dominik y el más pequeño Michael—Empezaron a correr junto a los demás niños— ¿Tu cómo te llamas? —

—Me llamo Alexander Robinson—

— ¡Un gusto Alex! —

-/-

El recorrido había pasado sin contratiempos. Los personajes iban haciendo chistes, cantaban y bailaban; en resumen, hacían felices a los niños, que era para lo que estaban programados.

Y ahora por cosas de la vida estaban siguiendo a un animatronico que apareció de repente frente a ellos, un poco después de que acabara el recorrido.

Este personaje era como Freddy, solo que su traje era de tonalidad dorada. Decía ser ''Golden Freddy'', uno de los amiguitos de los niños.

Pero por alguna razón, Drake no le tenía mucha fe a ese personaje. Tenía algo extraño e insistió mucho para que lo siguieran, siendo que ya era tarde y estaban dispuestos a volver con sus padres; sin embargo Michael y Jamie habían insistido mucho para que lo siguieran y bueno, Alex no tenía nada que hacer y Dominik era igual de revoltoso que los más pequeños.

Así que ahora se dirigían hacia el Backstage de la pizzería para que conocieran la zona y pudieran partir el pastel que, ''Golden Freddy'' llevaba en sus manos.

También sucedió algo muy peculiar. Antes de que siguieran a ''Golden'' y casi al instante de que acabara el recorrido, Bonbon se le quedo viendo de una manera muy…..rara a Alex. Era como si le quisiera transmitir algo con aquella mirada, pero Drake pensaba que solo eran ideas suyas.

Aquello era algo imposible.

— ¡Bien pequeños, esta es la última parada! ¡Este es el lugar en donde Freddy y nuestros amiguitos son reparados cuando tienen fallos! — ''Golden'' les abrió la puerta a los 5 niños para que entraran y exploraran a sus anchas.

Los niños señalaban emocionados cada cosa y se reían entre ellos felices. Hasta Alex debía de admitir que aquel día era el que más había disfrutado desde que visitaba la pizzería, pues una risilla sincera se asomaba en sus labios.

…Aunque claro…..todo tiene un fin….

Los 5 niños dejaron de parlotear y reír cuando oyeron como se cerraba la puerta y le ponían seguro.

Todos voltearon para ver a ''Golden'' con un machete en mano.

— ¿¡Que demonios!? —Grito Dominik mientras se hacía para atrás y con su cuerpo protegía a Jamie.

Todos vieron anonadados como el ''animatronico'' se quitaba la cabeza y el traje de Freddy para quedar solo como la figura de un hombre que no pudieron identificar del todo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha morada y sus pantalones eran de corte recto, azul marino.

— ¿¡Quien rayos es!? ¡Aléjese de nosotros! —Drake se puso en pose protectora delante de Alex y Michael.

— ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! —El hombre empezó a reír de forma sádica y hasta cierto punto retorcida— ¡Fue tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebe! ¡En esta estúpida pizzería nunca se enteran de nada! ¡Ahora si los desaparezco a ustedes mocosos….! ¡Todo terminara! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —

— ¡Esta loco! —Chillo Alex en un quejido.

La verdad es que todos temían por sus vidas en aquel momento y a medida que el hombre se acercaba, las lágrimas salían de los ojos de todos.

Jamie abrazo a Dominik; mientras que Alex y Michael eran abrazados protectoramente por Drake.

Cuando la sombra del hombre de purpura los tapo por completo….solo se pudieron oír los ecos de los gritos desgarradores y los llantos horrorizados.

El suelo al poco rato se tiño de rojo y los cuerpos cayeron de manera pesada contra el calado líquido. El único que seguía de pie era Michael…..y eso porque aquel hombre se había ensañado con los otros y el solo estaba como espectador.

Temblaba peor que una hoja, el sudor frio emanaba de su cuerpo, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y manchas de sangre también lo adornaban. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y horrorizados. El que se hubiera orinado encima no debía de ser sorpresa. El vio como ese…..monstruo torturo a sus compañeros y los había dejado irreconocibles.

También había devuelto el estómago y ahora solo podía gritar como desesperado…..pero…..nadie le escucharía.

—¡AYUDA! ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! —

Pero ni con esos gritos desgarradores, evito ser asesinado.

Bastaron algunos cortes en su estómago y en su cabeza para que dejara de moverse completamente y la respiración se cortara de inmediato.

El hombre al contemplar su siniestra, retorcida, enfermiza y desalmada obra, no pudo evitar reír mientras lloraba. Se sentía liberado y satisfecho.

Pero debía de actuar rápido, así que salió del cuarto por unos minutos para volver a entrar mientras tiraba con brusquedad los trajes de los viejos animatronics. Estos estaban dañados; pero se suponía que ahí estaban las piezas que hacían falta cuando pretendían repararlos.

Era desconsolador ver los cinco pequeños bultitos mutilados y llenos de sangre y aun lo fue más al ver como el hombre a sangre fría metió aquellos pequeños cuerpos en los trajes, sin importarle que esto solo lastimaba los cuerpecitos aún más.

El primero en meter fue a Drake, el cual se apresuró en meter en un traje de Freddy. Las vigas de metal al enterrarse en la carne, solo causo más sangre en el suelo….y la verdad era muy desagradable ver todo lo que pasaba cuando metía el blando cuerpo del niño en aquella estructura de metal.

Luego siguió Jamie, la cual fue metida en el traje de la vieja Chica. El hombre le puso la cabeza que más o menos logro arreglar.

El siguiente fue Alex, el cual fue metido en el traje de Bonnie y al igual que Jamie, su cabeza fue cubierta por la nueva cabeza de Bonnie que habían mandado a hacer.

Luego vino Dominik, el quizás fue el menos suertudo al der introducido en el desarreglado traje de Foxy….pero ¿Deberás existía la suerte en aquel momento?

Y al final solo quedaba un cadáver….y era el más pequeño.

El hombre cargo a Michael hasta meterlo dentro del taje que antes utilizo él. Este carecía de vigas y endoesqueleto por lo que el cuerpo del castaño no sufrió más daños. Pero aun así, al igual que los otros….nunca nadie lo encontraría.

Cuando termino salió corriendo del lugar no sin antes tomar su gorra de guardia de seguridad…..estaba siendo muy descuidado pero… ¡Bah! ¡Nunca volvería a aquella pizzería de mierda! ¡Al diablo con todo!

Y así, solo quedaron los cuerpos de animatronicos tirados en el piso con un charco de sangre a sus alrededores….como si ellos fueran los muertos en realidad.

De las sombras surgió una silueta alta y muy delgada, Este humanoide a pesar de tener grabada una sonrisa en el rostro, veía con pena la escena. Pero luego un gran odio le lleno y sintió por primera vez los fuertes sentimientos que había en la sala….

_Venganza…venganza…_se podía oír y sentir a gritos.

Ellos también merecían una y el feliz estaría dispuesto a incluirlos en sus planes. Aquello era tan similar….y tan conveniente.

Así que de nueva cuenta lo hizo….con aquel poder sobrenatural y aquellos sentimientos, toco a los cinco trajes de animatronics y entonces un destello ilumino la estancia.

La concentración de energía hizo que se diera cuenta que funciono. Entonces….solo haría falta esperar….

**Notas autor: Waaaaaa! Y termine! Holi, bueno si alguien está leyendo este fic y le pareció interesante, lo invito a que comparta sus dudas, comentarios, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS en la caja de comentarios :3 Debo aclarar en que este fic está hecho de TEORIAS mías y además de un poco de mi loca imaginación xdd También que yo me baso en el FNAF 2 como precuela, y los animatronics que funcionan son los Toy's ¡Perdón si el cap es muy largo!**

**Bueno! Muchas gracias por leer y espero reviews! Cualquier duda la contesto x3 **

**Besos! **

**Showwiie-23**


	2. Chapter 2

''**Five Souls''**

**Declaimer: **La saga de videojuegos ''Five Nights at Freddys'' no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo creador Scott Cawthon, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por mera diversión jojojojo…

**Cap 2.**

Margaret era una mujer con muy fuertes convicciones y que daba todo por su familia. Ella era muy cariñosa con todo el mundo, en especial con su esposo e hijo, Michael.

Él era el ángel de su vida, su razón de respirar y de tener ánimos para no rendirse jamás. Trataba de sacarlo adelante a pesar de todo, ella no trabajaba, su esposo era el que salía seguido para viajes de negocios. No obstante, para conseguir dinero extra cocinaba y vendía, panquesitos, galletas, pasteles e incluso dulces.

Margaret iría hasta el fin del mundo y caminaría sobre fuego si eso ayudaba a que Michael tuviera una vida sana y feliz.

Ella siempre se consideró una madre ejemplar y una muy buena por esa y muchas otras razones….pero….ahora…

— ¡Michael! ¡Michael! ¡Bebe! ¿¡Donde estas!? —

La rubia ahora se veía desesperada y angustiada, con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Solo fueron unos minutos…solo se distrajo unos minutos y su hijo….ya no estaba detrás de ella.

Había estado buscándolo por toda la tarde, por cada rincón del área en el que habían estado, reviso parques, tiendas, plazas….pero no había nada. Nadie lo había visto; por más que preguntara nadie sabía nada.

Estaba anocheciendo y Michael no aparecía. Estaba totalmente desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Tenía frio, le dolían los pies y su corazón no resistiría mucho más. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Sus ojos también se estaban nublando y todo le empezó a dar vueltas.

Cayo de rodillas a la fría acera y empezó a toser tratando de controlar el bajón de azúcar.

— ¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Un policía corrió a auxiliarla y a ayudarla a levantarse.

—N-no….mi… ¡mi hijo! —La mujer ojiazul temblaba e los brazos del policía y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos azulinos— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hijo! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo encuentro! —

El policía ahora le veía con seriedad y alarma.

— ¿Dice que perdió a su hijo? ¿De casualidad no estaba en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? —

Ante lo pronunciado, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Margaret.

—No…bueno yo estaba realizando una llamada a unas calles del restaurante y…y…nos dirigíamos ahí….la verdad es que no se me ocurrió buscar ahí…. ¡Estoy desesperada! —

—Mire tranquilícese señora, vamos a ver si su hijo no está ahí. Y es que acabamos de recibir informes de que 5 niños desaparecidos dentro de la pizzería, por eso es que lo sugiero. Venga, vamos en mi coche y ya le explico todo—

La mujer se sintió entre aliviada y preocupada.

Tal vez su bebe estuviera en aquella pizzería; pero también esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

—Si, por favor lléveme a revisar—

-/-

Durante el viaje en la patrulla, el oficial James le explico a Margaret que habían tenido un reporte de los padres y el gerente de la pizzería sobre que 5 niños habían desaparecido dentro de la pizzería y no los encontraban en ningún sitio.

Al parecer habían revisado las cintas de seguridad y solo identificaron a 4 niños. Ningún adulto decía conocer al quinto niño, por lo que estaban investigándolo y buscando por toda el área a alguien que conociera al pequeño.

Aquello helo la sangre de Margaret y empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que aquel niño no fuera Michael.

—…..Y…. ¿En las cintas no aparece el culpable o por qué no aparecen? —

—No tengo conocimiento de ello señora Brown. Lo que le comente es lo único que nos dijeron a nosotros—

La rubia asintió lentamente y solo reacciono hasta que se estacionaron frente a la pizzería; en donde también a los alrededores había varias patrullas aparcadas.

No dejaban entrar a nadie y solo gracias al agente James, Margaret pudo entrar y llegar al lugar donde estaban los padres de los cuatro niños y el agente de la policía que ahora se hacía cargo del caso.

Al llegar a la oficina del gerente, todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Y pudo notar lo destrozadas que estaban aquellas parejas.

Sus miradas mostraban un profundo dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Pregunto el agente mientras miraba a James, exigiendo respuestas con la mirada.

—Ella es la señora Brown y la encontré en la calle mientras buscaba a su hijo. Según ella, se dirigía a la pizzería junto con su hijo y al distraerse un momento en una llamada telefónica, su hijo desapareció de su lado. Creemos que pudo haber caminado acá….y…..—Lo demás no sabía si era prudente decirlo.

Pero Margaret fue capaz de hablar con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Quiero….quiero verificar si mi hijo es uno de los….desaparecidos—A completo con voz quebradiza.

El agente rápidamente cambio su mirada a una de compasión.

—Entiendo….bueno….esta fue una captura que pudimos tomar de las cintas. Dígame si puede identificarlo como su hijo—Y le paso una pequeña fotografía.

Margaret tomo la foto con temblores. La verdad era que no quería ver aquella captura. Tenía mucho miedo.

Pero solo falto una mirada para que todos se dieran cuenta….

La mujer dejo caer la foto y temblores aún peores llenaron su cuerpo. Sus ojos parecían cascadas y volvió a caer al suelo mientras lloraba desgarradamente. Volvió a tomar la foto y la llevo a su pecho, abrazándola de forma desconsoladora.

Una de las otras madres corrió a socorrerla, abrazándola por la espalda y diciéndole palabras consoladoras.

También el oficial James trato de ayudarla a que se levantara del piso.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Michael! ¡Mi bebe! —Sollozaba con dolor— ¡Mi niño!... —

Y entonces hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Dejaron de incognitos a unos oficiales en el restaurante que estaba bajo investigación y aquella noche todos se trasladaron a la comisaria para pasar la noche y de paso resolver asuntos en sus casa.

En Freddy's Fazbear solo quedaría hasta después Jeremy, el guardia de seguridad.

Pero por ahora el gerente había llegado a la escena del crimen donde veía horrorizado a los viejos animatronicos que lucían refaccionados. Todo estaría perfecto, si no fuera por los charcos de sangre que había y las señales de pelea.

Le dieron nauseas al ver y oler todas esas sustancias en el piso.

—Maldita sea…..lo que hago porque no cierren. Aunque la verdad nunca me imaginé que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan horrible…..—

Y con esas últimas palabras se puso a limpiar y blanquear la sala, quintando toda pista o indicios del crimen cometido. Pasaron dos horas más o menos hasta que dieron exactamente las 12:50 PM.

—Dios….no tengo ni una puta idea de cómo sacar los cuerpos de los trajes…deben de estar hechos trizas ya—Paso saliva con dificultad—Espero que no se note….._Mejor salgo de aquí…..Jeremy llegara dentro de unos minutos y debo de dejarle grabado el mensaje….la verdad toda esta situación me repugna….pero yo solo puedo seguir ordenes_—Cerro lo ojos y apretó los puños con impotencia—Lo siento mucho pequeños….yo nunca hubiera deseado que esto se repitiera, descansen en paz—

La verdad no se atrevía a tocar los trajes. El saber que había cuerpos de niños dentro lo aterrorizaba, además deseaba salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Si antes los trajes se movían sin tener algo dentro….no quería saber lo que pasaría ahora.

Meneo la cabeza desechando aquellas ideas. Eran solo robots…..aun así solo grabaría el mentado mensaje y saldría pitando de ahí….

-/-

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana, cuando empezó a recobrar la conciencia,

Sentía como si hubiera atravesado el mismísimo infierno y un tráiler de doble carga hubiera pasado sobre él.

Rápidamente las imágenes y recuerdos de aquel momento lo asaltaron de un momento a otro, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Drake lo primero que vio fue el mismo techo que había visto cuando se había desmayado. Cuando creyó que, estaba lo suficientemente débil como para abandonar aquel mundo.

Aun podía sentir los machetazos y mutilaciones que había sufrido. Los gritos desgarrados de los otros y de el mismo aun resonaban en su mente; entonces reacciono completamente al darse cuenta del silencio sepulcral.

Y entonces…cayó en cuenta del estado de su cuerpo….o más bien del estado de su NO cuerpo.

¿¡Por qué estaba viendo el mundo detrás del traje de un animatronico!?

Sus manos eran las de aquel oso Freddy y al ser de metal le costaba moverlas. Su cuerpo…su cuerpo era el de Freddy; pero claramente era mecánico y además no sentía que estuviera dentro del disfraz…él era uno con el disfraz.

—Veo que ya despertaste…—Musito una voz delicada y claramente femenina.

Volteo con un poco de dificultad su cabeza y entonces casi brinco de la sorpresa y el miedo al ver a Toy Bonnie parado a un lado suyo.

El animatronico de conejo sonrió y se arrodillo a un lado de él.

—Sé que es un tanto difícil de digerir….pero de ahora en adelante esta será tu vida. Eres uno con ese traje y es como si fuera tu verdadero cuerpo... ¿Logras entender lo que sucedió? —

Y entonces supo que la voz femenina provenía de aquel conejo de color turquesa. No había necesidad de que abriera mucho la boca para que le comprendiera, pues para sus ''oídos'' la voz de Toy Bonnie era muy clara.

Y si…..de alguna retorcida forma entendía lo que había sucedido.

Dentro de sus circuitos todo se proyectaba como una horrida película de terror.

—Lo…entiendo—Y oyó su voz normal sin poner esfuerzo alguno en vocalizar con la voz del robot en el que ahora estaba atrapado.

Su alma estaba atrapada en el traje de Freddy; eso era lo que sucedía. Era 90% alma humana, 90% cuerpo robótico.

No era nada difícil de entender o algo a lo que darle vueltas. Estaba ahí, demostrado, hecho.

—Es bueno que lo entiendas, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

—Soy…..Drake—Le respondió a la que ahora sabia, era una fémina.

—Un gusto Drake, mi nombre artístico es BonBon, pero eso tú ya lo has de saber…. ¿Me ayudarías a despertar a tus amigos? —

—Claro…. —

Y entonces de manera un tanto pausada, se levantó del suelo. Era extraño, lograba sentir su ''cuerpo'' como lo era normalmente solo que con diferentes proporciones.

Casi cayó al suelo al verse tan alto, pero BonBon le ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

—Tranquilo, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a ver todo de esta manera—

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él era mucho más grande que BonBon, por lo que bajaba su cabeza para verle.

La conejo cerró los ojos y formo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa….o un intento de una.

Pero el ruido de los demás moviéndose los sorprendió. Y vieron con los ojos bien abiertos como Chica, Bonnie y Foxy se activaban, provocando movimientos rudos y que se levantaran del suelo de un brinco.

Al terminar de moverse se detuvieron y entonces recobraron la conciencia.

— ¿Qué….que me pasa?... —La dulce y tierna vocecita de Jamie salía del traje de Chica en un tono quebradizo y al parecer al punto del llanto.

—N…nosotros…. —La voz de Axel salía de Bonnie.

—Maldita sea…. —También la inconfundible voz de Dominik salió del zorro de ''pelaje'' rojo.

—Ese maldito…. —Todos voltearon para encontrarse con el animatronico de Freddy. Pero rápidamente identificaron la voz del mayor—¡Ese maldito bastardo nos asesinó y nos hizo esto! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —Cayo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a pegar contra el—¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero! —Y de los ojos de Freddy empezaron a salir gruesas lágrimas de sangre.

—No…. ¡no, no, no! ¡NO! —Chica también se tiro al piso para llorar sangre de forma desconsoladora.

— ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No hicimos nada malo! —Bonnie se unió al desgarrador llanto.

—¡Yo no estoy muerto! ¡No lo estoy, maldita sea! —

—¡Mami…mami! —

—¡Ayuda! —

—Chicos…—BonBon trato de tranquilizarlos pero era inútil, estaban totalmente descontrolados.

Y era normal, a pesar de la fachada…..tan solo eran unos niños.

— ¿¡Que es todo este ruido!? —

Todos callaron al oír aquella gruesa e imponente voz.

Como por arte de magia, apareció una figura muy alta y delgada que poseía una máscara con una sonrisa tallada y detalles morados en los ojos.

—Marionette…. —Pronuncio BonBon en un susurro al no saber lo que haría la marioneta en aquel momento.

—Veo que sigues siendo igual de inútil para poner el orden. Debí de haber dejado a Toy Freddy y a Toy Chica en vez de a ustedes dos, buenas para nada. ¿Dónde rayos se metió esa zorra? —

—Mangle esta junto a Balloon. Ambos supervisan a los…robots, al parecer ese hombre manipulo su reconocimiento facial y van por cuenta propia hacia el guardia—

—También manipulo tu reconocimiento mientras estabas desconectada, ¿Verdad? —

—Si…me fue difícil controlarme en el día para no tocar a ningún adulto. Con los niños todo está bien—

—El gerente pronto hará algo para arreglarte; no hay que preocuparse de eso, al fin y al cabo esa pollo y ese oso, ya no están aquí—

BonBon bajo la cabeza y su expresión lucia triste.

—Entiendo…. —

Luego Marionette volteo a los otros cinco animatronicos.

—Me alegra ver que la trasfusión fue un éxito—Dijo con voz cálida, genuina—Ahora no tendrán que preocuparse por nada…..ya no sufrirán más—

— ¿Ya no sufrir…? ¿¡Ya no sufrir!? ¡Estamos atrapados en estos malditos trajes! ¿¡Crees que esto no es sufrir!? —Exclamo Drake totalmente enfadado y con las lágrimas carmesí, todavía rodando por su máscara.

— ¡Yo les di una vida nueva niño insolente! ¡Deberías de estar agradecido! Además, también les estoy dando la oportunidad de una justa venganza—

— ¿Venganza? ¿Tú de que rayos hablas maldita marioneta? —Dominik se levantó del suelo y veía a la marioneta de manera desconfiada y lleno de odio.

—Veo que los zorros siempre son igual de idiotas. ¿Pues tú de que venganza crees niño? De ese guardia de seguridad que los asesino injustamente. Ustedes no hicieron nada malo y sin embargo ese hombre los mato de una forma horrorosa y triste. Ustedes son niños, pero sé que lo entienden. ¿No desean una pequeña revancha? —

—Yo…..yo no lo creo….esto no es real…esto va en contra de todo lo que creo…..no es verdad—Decía Alex notablemente trastornado.

BonBon se le acerco de manera amigable y le puso una de sus manos robóticas en el ''hombro'' del niño.

—Lo primero que deben de hacer es aceptarlo, lo demás ya será pan comido. Además no estás solo, estas con nosotros—Le decía de forma jovial y cálida.

— ¡Tú no te me acerques maldito monstruo! —Alex se alejó de una BonBon que le miraba sorprendida— ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡Es tan solo un sueño!...un mal sueño…—

De pronto recibió un fuerte golpe de costado que hizo pegarse contra los estantes de acero donde estaban las refacciones.

— ¡Alex! —Exclamaron todos preocupados.

Marionette, el responsable del golpe, se acercó levitando hacia el ahora conejo y lo levanto de las orejas sin esfuerzo alguno.

— ¡El ya no es Alex! A partir de hoy casa uno asumirá el rol que les corresponde y tendrán que olvidar todo lo relacionado con su vida humana—Les decía a los tres animatronics que le veían de manera atenta y con algo de temor. Luego volteo a ver al conejo de color violeta—Y tú tendrás que aprender a respetar a todos tus compañeros. No quiero volver a oír una ofensa hacia cualquiera de ellos y aún más si es una dama, ¿Entendiste niñato? —

—…..Si…..—Respondió a duras penas.

Entonces Marionette dejo caer su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el marco de la puerta.

—Enséñales las reglas del sitio BonBon; y más vale que ya no haya más disturbios—Y desapareció de ahí en un parpadeo.

BonBon suspiro y observo a los animatronicos que, ayudaban a Bonnie a levantarse.

—Siento mucho si Marionette llega a ser un poco rudo chicos. Él no es un mal sujeto, pero ha pasado por tanto que…..se ha forjado su carácter de esa manera—Les explico con un poco de tristeza.

—Digas lo que digas ese tipo no es de mi agrado heee…. ¿BonBon? —Pregunto Dominik con algo de extrañeza…..hace unos días, para él no era normal estar hablando de forma tan fluida con un robot.

—Si mi nombre artístico es BonBon y al igual que ustedes, estoy un poco sorprendida. La verdad es que esto no es lo más normal del mundo…. ¡Pero vamos! ¡Al mal tiempo, buena cara! —Empezó a brincotear en su lugar—No tienen por qué sentirse mal ¡Si su amiga BonBon está aquí! ¡Yo los cuidare e instruiré en el arte de ser un ídolo de los niños pequeños criaturos! —

Todos le dedicaron una mirada incrédula.

—Estas de broma…. ¿Verdad? —Bonnie ya reincorporado se levantó y se acercó hacia donde estaba la conejo—Un robot como tu tal vez no lo comprenda; pero nosotros no estamos dispuestos a quedarnos aquí—

—Por primera vez apoyo al renacuajo. Nosotros no nos quedaremos aquí—Le siguió Foxy que también veía amenazante a la conejo.

—Iremos con nuestros papis…. ¿Verdad? —Jamie miro a Freddy suplicante.

Entonces todos voltearon a ver al gran oso.

—Chicos…he…estoy asimilando las palabras de ese tal Marionette y…además, ¿En verdad creen que podamos salir así? Sé que somos unos niños, pero, venga no sean ingenuos. No podremos volver nunca—Concluyo con tristeza y abatimiento en su voz.

Todos bajaron la mirada, era cierto…..su ingenuidad se había marchitado en cuanto aquel asesino los mato y torturo.

—P-Pero yo…..quiero ir con mi mami…—Volvió a decir la pequeña del grupo mientras abrazaba un brazo del zorro que estaba junto a ella.

—Lo se…..—Contesto Dominik mientras correspondía al abrazo de la niña.

— ¡Ya por favor! ¡No pongan caras tan largas! ¡Yo puedo ser su mami si eso les hace feliz! —Canturreo la conejo turquesa mientras se paraba en un pie y alzaba una mano con alegría.

—Nunca—Dijeron los cuatro de manera firme.

Un aura desolada se posó sobre BonBon y se puso en una esquina con la mirada perdida.

—Una que los intenta ayudar….y ustedes son tan crueles—Gimoteo de manera dramática.

A todos les salió una gruesa gota de sudor.

Pero Drake rápidamente dejo de mirar a la conejo y analizo toda la habitación.

—Oye BonBon, ¿Dónde está Michael? Nosotros éramos cinco—

— ¿Michael? ¿El pequeño en el traje de Golden? Oh pues, Marionette se lo llevo antes de que despertaran. Al ser el más pequeño, dijo que él se haría cargo—

—Si, clarooooo. Con lo delicado que es—Expreso Dominik con sarcasmo.

—Si…..bueno, como dije, él es un buen tipo así que no se preocupen. Por cierto las cosas que les tengo que explicar son muy sencillas—Señalo a Drake—De ahora en adelante tu nombre artístico es Freddy Fazbear—Luego a Jamie—El tuyo pequeña era Chica the Chicken—Vio a Alex—El tuyo es Bonnie the Bunny, como el de una servidora—Sonrió arrogante para finalmente ver a Dominik—Y por último tu serás Foxy the Pirate Fox—

— ¡Wow! Creo que el único original es el de Drake—

BonBon chasqueo la lengua, o al menos hizo el ruido de aquella acción.

—No, no, no, Foxy, dirás el de Freddy. De ahora en adelante tienen que asumir sus roles y no volver a dirigirse a ustedes mismos de esa manera. ¡Es como jugar un juego! —Termino de manera alegre.

— ¡Me niego rotundamente a este ''jueguito'' retorcido! ¡Mi nombre es Alexander y siempre lo seré! —

BonBon volteo a verlo de manera seria.

—Vamos Bonnie—Remarco la palabra ''Bonnie'' —No tienes por qué resistirte. Es lo mejor para no tener problemas—

— ¿Problemas contigo? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué me harás? ¡Eres tan solo un estúpido robot! —

Y entonces volvió a sentir el frio suelo contra su cuerpo. Bueno, en realidad no podía sentir lo frio, pero si lo duro.

BonBon tenía a Bonnie contra el suelo, sosteniéndolo en una especie de llave. Con los dos brazos hacia atrás y un pie sobre su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo.

—Este estúpido robot sabe defenderse, mocoso. La vedad es que no quiero tener problemas con ustedes. Pero si hacen algo que perjudique este lugar….no me tocare el corazón para proporcionarles….un correctivo—Oyó como Bonnie gruño—Entonces, ¿Serán más flexibles chicos? —

Los 3 asintieron un tanto intimidados.

— ¡Muy bien! —Soltó a Bonnie—Ahora les enseñare a que vean lo que hay más allá de lo que sus ojos humanos perciben—Y se quitó de encima del conejo.

— ¿Mas allá? —Inquirió Chica curiosa.

—Sí, verán al ser espíritus deberían de poder ver lo que son realmente. Yo los veo ahora mismo—

—No entiendo—

—Ahora entenderás querido Freddy—Cerro los ojos—Todos cierren los ojos y concéntrense a intentar distinguir lo que hay a su alrededor. ¡Vamos! ¡Yo me encargo! —

Todos se encogieron de hombros e hicieron lo que pidió. Bonnie lo hizo entre gruñidos.

Y entonces lo sintieron; una fuerte energía y ventisca que los arremolinaba. Entonces, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos pudieron percibir todas las presencias que había, e incluso ver afuera de la habitación la pizzería solitaria.

—Ahora….abran los ojo—

Y al hacerlo, se sorprendieron enormemente.

Ahora se veían entre ellos como humanos. Como eran antes….o bueno, no tanto así.

Sus rostros y contextura eran los mismos; pero no sus características.

Drake para empezar ahora era de cabellos chocolates, piel blanca como el papel y un poseía un par de ojos zafiro, muy penetrantes. Vestía con un traje formal de color café, tenía puestos unos guantes blancos y un sombrero negro adornaba su cabeza y a los costados se podían ver un par de orejas de oso color café. En su retaguardia también sobresalía una rechoncha colita color café.

Alex, ahora en vez de revueltos cabellos dorados, tenía revueltos cabellos purpura. Sus ojos ya no eran grisáceos, si no rojizos penetrantes y profundos. Su piel también era pálida como una hoja y vestía de forma elegante como Freddy, solo que él iba sin saco y el chaleco formal junto con los pantalones eran morados. Llevaba también guantes blancos, ya no llevaba puestos lentes y de su cabeza también sobresalían orejas de conejo moradas al igual que la colita que tenía.

Jamie seguía teniendo el cabello rubio, pero ya no era largo, lo tenía a los hombros y de la cima sobresalían tres cabellos. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino amatistas y la piel también la tenía como un muerto. Lucía un corto vestido amarillo, calcetas blancas con franjas naranjas, zapatitos de charol también naranjas, guantes blancos y tenía un babero amarrado a su cuello que decía ''Lets eat!'' Y una colita de pollo también sobresalía de su vestido.

Dominik también había cambiado y entonces sus cabellos negros crecieron unos centímetros más, los tenía en capas alborotadas y eran de tonalidad pelirroja. Sus ojos cambiaron de azules a una tonalidad ámbar y su piel era blanca completamente. Tenía un parche negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho (Que lo seguía poseyendo). Tenía una gabardina desgastada café, un chaleco desgarrado arriba de una camisa blanca de manga larga y tenía en la mano donde no estaba el garfio un guante negro. Calzaba botas negras rasgadas, dejando ver partes robóticas. Tenía un par de orejas de zorrito y del pantalón bombacho de color vino sobre salía una cola igual, roja como su ''pelaje''.

Todos se veían impresionados los unos a los otros.

— ¿Q-que nos pasó? —Pregunto Freddy totalmente incrédulo.

—Je, je, je, así es como se ven realmente. Es lo que son dentro de esos trajes…sus espíritus, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy—Les respondió BonBon divertida.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al verla a ella.

Lucia como una joven de 13-14 años. Era más alta que todos ellos y se veía un poco más madura, solo un poco ya que los rasgos infantiles no se iban por completo. Su cabello era corto y totalmente lacio, de tonalidad turquesa. Su piel también era como la de un muerto, sus pestañas estaban muy rizadas y los ojos maquillados; sus ojos eran verdes muy brillantes, como un limón. Su vestimenta también era muy excéntrica. Vestía un leotardo de color blanco, con un corsé que estaba amarrado con botones negros tenia holanes blancos. Tenía un chaleco formal del color de su cabello con una cola larga en forma de V. Su cuello tenía un moño rojo y también tenía orejas y cola de conejo, como Bonnie. Tenía largas calcetas blancas que le llegaban a mediados del muslo y en este tenía una liguera con holanes color blanco y calzaba zapatos negros.

Era raro que con esa apariencia tan….especial luciera realmente bien.

Su cuerpo también estaba un poco desarrollado y Freddy al ser más grande y notarlo se sonrojo levemente.

Foxy y Bonnie solo se sonrojaron ante su belleza exótica; mientras que Chica bufo e hizo un leve puchero y miro hacia otro lado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención por su ''lindura''.

La joven sonrió arrogante al notar las miradas, para después salir maliciosa.

—Deben tener en cuenta que esto es una especie de reflejo. No es que en realidad nos veamos así, seguimos siendo los ''lindos animatronicos'' para las personas—

Freddy meneo la cabeza mientras trataba de desvanecer su sonrojo.

—No entiendo del todo…. ¿Por qué…por qué nos vemos de esta manera? ¿No éramos solo robots? —Inquirió Bonnie totalmente confundido mientras miraba sus manos que tenían la tonalidad de un muerto.

—Claro que no son solo robots bobo; ustedes son almas dentro de esos cuerpos metálicos. Así es como se ve su alma en verdad. Como les dije, solo entre nosotros nos podemos ver de esta manera. Las personas vivas no—

—Para ellas solo somos chatarra—Decía Foxy mientras apretaba su único puño—Genial, me convierto en una estúpida chatarra y hasta en mi forma de ''espiritual'', no tengo una mano y estoy tuerto ¡Simplemente genial! —

—Tu verdadero cuerpo esta mucho peor que tuerto y sin brazo…. —Gruño Bonnie mientras hacia una mueca de enojo.

Todos se imaginaron aquello y las lágrimas llenaron los ojos amatistas de la pequeña polluela.

— ¡Bonnie! —Regaño Freddy con enojo y reproche en su voz.

— ¡Yo no soy Bonnie! ¡No soy ese estúpido animatronico! ¡Soy Alex! ¿¡Acaso ya se te olvido Drake!? —Y abandono el backstage.

No sabía a donde; pero solo deseaba abandonar aquella habitación de locos.

La peliazul sintió suspiro pesadamente para después acariciar los cabellos rubios de Chica.

La pequeña sintió la fría mano metálica en su cabeza y al ver detrás de la ilusión vio el cuerpo animatronico de BonBon.

—Las cosas que pasaron no se pueden cambiar, pero no se torturen…sé que todo esto es cruel y de alguna manera retorcido—Recibió miradas fulminantes de Freddy y Foxy—Ok, reitero, todo tiene de retorcido…..yo no soy muy buena consolando a las personas ¿Si? Por eso….creo que los dejare solos. Iré a vigilar a ese amigo rebelde que tienen—Y también salió del cuarto.

Freddy se dejó caer de manera pesada al igual que Foxy que, tenía a Chica sobre sí. La polluela enterraba su rostro en el cuello del zorro y salía sangre de sus ojos artificiales.

El pequeño Freddy también empezó a derramar lágrimas carmesí silenciosas, enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Se suponía que él era el mayor y debía de mostrar seguridad para que los demás no cayeran…pero…todo aquello era demasiado y sentía muchas cosas entremezcladas.

Algo se rompió dentro del corazón de todos, su vida se había apagado y para ellos no era algo normal sentir tanta rabia e ira. No entendían lo que era aquel sentimiento retorcido que nacía en su pecho y pedía a gritos salir.

-/-

BonBon llego rápido al lugar donde sentía la presencia de Bonnie. Lo encontró parado delante del escenario como tenía previsto.

Miraba fijamente a las versiones de Toy Chica y Freddy que yacían tirados en un rincón del escenario.

— ¿Por qué ellos no se mueven? ¿También los mato aquel hombre de morado? —Pregunto confundido y a la vez temeroso.

Aún era temprano, poca luz alumbraba el lugar y aquellos animatronicos le daban algo de miedo.

Que irónico.

—Ellos no se mueven por ahora, pues llego la hora de estar quietos. El gerente llegara en cualquier momento y de día estamos un poco más limitados. El cuerpo robótico al estar programado de una forma no nos deja movernos con completa libertad—Bajo la cabeza y oculto sus ojos con el flequillo—Además ellos ya no son como nosotros; ellos ahora son simples animatronicos sin alma—

— ¿Acaso antes la tenían? ¿También fueron asesinados por ese sujeto? —

—No, te equivocas. Ellos no murieron por ese sujeto; ellos….murieron….de manera diferente…. —Respondió de manera fría y seca.

—Pero…. —

—Ni una palabra más Bonnie—Le agarro el brazo—Vamos, hay que volver antes de que el gerente venga—

— ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte! —Se zafo de su agarre—Ese…ese gerente ¡Nos puede ayudar! Seguro que si le explicamos esto, nos ayuda a salir de este cuerpo, de….de…—

— ¿De qué…? ¿De qué nos va ayudar he? —Le miro de manera afilada. Pero después consiguió serenar sus facciones—Bonnie…—El chico le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia. BonBon suspiro—Alex, piénsalo bien, sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero….ya no hay nada que puedan hacer por nosotros. Estamos muertos Alex y ya no hay nada que hacer con eso…. —

—Pero… ¡Pero! —Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, mientras caía de rodillas— ¡Yo no quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Yo…yo...! —

La joven se puso a la altura del pequeño pelimorado.

Sus almas se veían tan suaves, tan moldeables…pero salió de la ilusión al sentir el frio y duro cuerpo de animatronico de BonBon rodear el suyo completamente.

Bonnie era mucho más grande que BonBon, pero aun así se dejó ''acariciar'' por la ojiverde.

—Estamos muertos cariño…no hay nada que podamos hacer por ello…—Se separó y le sonrió—Además debemos de verle el lado bueno. No estamos solos, ahora estamos entre amigos ¡Y ya verás en el día! ¡Es espectacular! ¡Jugamos a todas horas y es como una fiesta todos los días! ¡Veras a muchos niños más! —

—Pero…yo quiero a mi mama. Quiero verla por última vez…—Le contesto mientras hipaba y sollozaba.

La joven le acaricio de manera dulce el rostro.

—Lo se…te prometo que podrás verla ¿Vale? —

— ¿En serio? —Le miro emocionado con sus ojitos rojizos aun cristalizados— ¿Cómo veré a mi mama? —

—Mira, la verdad es que no se si volverán a venir sus padres; pero después de su desaparición y que ummmm….murieron, ellos estaban reunidos con el gerente y la policía—

— ¿¡Y viste a mi mama!? ¡Es una mujer alta, de pelo negro y ojos grises! —

—Lo siento, había muchas parejas y la verdad no pude verlos muy bien—

—Ellas cuida sola de mí y de mi hermana mayor. No tiene pareja ni nada parecido—Le miro con esperanza de que la recordara. Pero la chica meneo la cabeza.

—Lo siento, de verdad que no lo recuerdo. Pero ven, hoy en la noche será muy agitado y aún faltan cosas por explicarles y el gerente llegara en poco—Y se levantó mientras le tendía la mano.

Bonnie la tomo y siguió a la ojiverde que le sonreía con amabilidad. El tan solo le ignoro.

Su orgullo ya había sido rebajado lo suficiente.

-/-

— ¿Y que se supone que haremos nosotros en el restaurante cuando abra? —Pregunto un desconfiado Freddy que tenía a sus espaldas a Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, dejando en claro que el daba la cara por ellos.

BonBon estaba delante de ellos mientras les explicaba la situación en la que estaban.

—Ustedes nada, aún están sus toys para eso….pero…por la noche—Sonrió de manera sádica—Jugaremos con ese guardia nocturno—

— ¿Jugar? ¿Sera un juego divertido? —Pregunto Chica con los ojos brillosos y vivaces.

Ella adoraba jugar y aquello le subía el ánimo.

—Oh claro, es un juego muy divertido….no se preocupen lo disfrutaran mucho—

Esas últimas palabras y aquella extraña sonrisa que les dedico BonBon no les gusto en nada, pues era de todo excepto inocente.

La única que no se dio cuenta fue Chica que sonrió llena de alegría.

**Notas autora:**

**¡Dios mio! No se porque me cuesta tanto escribir ummmm quizás por los malditos proyectos de la escuela que me dejan cansadita u.u ¡Pero lo doy todo por ustedes y por la historia! Jijijij y bueno ¡Capitulo 2 subido! ¡Yey! La verdad no se cuando subiré el 3 ya que ni lo tengo en borrador xD pero juro que lo subo e.e Sera un poco complicado por el p*to proyecto de sociales que tengo que hacer grrrr pero lo hare *_*/ **

**Bueno, enserio agradezco muchos sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!**

**Shinoby Nehory: Asdfghjkldsa! Me alegra que te halla gustado mucho! Gracias por tu bello review! Y bueno aquí la conti dedicado….para ustedes ;)**

**Flamepsycho013: Y bueno….a ti te amo! Jejejejeje gracias por tu review! Y ya sabes e.e wujajajajaja nos leemos ;)**

**Pinkierose230502: Jjajajaja bueno aquí tienes otro cap largo xd pero es que me da miedo que les aburra D: Yey! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te halla gustado! Y lo se….estupido y sensual purple guy…okno ._. Seee que muera x)**

**Luci-sella: Asdfghjkldsa! Y a mi me encanta que te halla encantado! (Fuck logic xDD) Y awww me haces sonrojar / Y bueno otro cap largo….tal parece que cortos no me salen xdd Gracias por tu besho review!**

**Y bueno e.e la demás gente que lee y no comenta le invito a que lo haga ya que eso me hace muy feliz :') demasiado….excesivamente….no se piensenlo 6.6 ;) Dejen un lindo review por fiiiiiiiiii! Okno...bueno…**

**Besos hasta la próxima!**

**Showwiie-23**


	3. Chapter 3

''**Five Souls''**

**Declaimer: **La saga de videojuegos ''Five Nights at Freddys'' no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo creador Scott Cawthon, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por mera diversión jojojojo…

**Cap 3.**

Tuvieron que volver a la pizzería para hablar con el dueño de la misma.

El lugar estaba completamente clausurado y solo se hallaban los padres de los 5 niños junto con el agente Zach que guiaba el caso, el gerente y el dueño de la franquicia ''Fazbear's Entertainment''

—Bueno, como podrán ver nosotros aseguramos el bienestar de los clientes y los niños que visitan la pizzería. Por eso es que nosotros cubriremos la cuota de daños hacia la persona, dado que el secuestro ocurrió dentro de nuestro establecimiento—Les decía el dueño a las parejas que a pesar de saber que el hombre no tenía la culpa de lo que les ocurrió a sus hijos, le veían con enorme rencor y enojo entremezclados—De verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido, quisiera ayudarlos aún más, pero como verán en las grabaciones y los resultados de las investigaciones…..los niños no están aquí. Se los llevaron para otro lugar—

—Eso ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que nos lo recuerde—Decía un hombre de cabellos chocolate y ojos castaños, un poco más claros. Este estaba alado de Margaret que solo miraba al suelo de manera perdida. Sin demostrar nada—Lo único que nosotros pedimos…..es justicia. Que encierren a ese malnacido de por vida y se pudra en la cárcel—Decía mientras lagrimas resbalaban de sus orbes.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse de ello señor Brown. El culpable ya está tras las rejas y no descansaremos hasta sacarle la ubicación del paradero de los niños—Le decía Zach de manera decidida.

Jamás perdonaría a aquel monstruo que fue capaz de sembrar tal horror.

Todas las parejas guardaron silencio y no se atrevieron a decir más.

No querían pensarlo….ni siquiera considerar la idea…pero….

—Ellos están muertos. Ese desgraciado hijo de perra nos lo grito en la comisaria—Margaret se levantó de su asiento mientras hablaba de forma seca. Se dirigió a la puerta sin ver a nadie—Lo único que quiero…..es ver el rostro de mi hijo por última vez—Y salió de la oficina.

— ¡Espera Margaret! —Su esposo salió detrás de ella.

Las demás parejas también salieron por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna. No era necesario decir algo.

El detective suspiro pesadamente.

—Bueno, el lugar seguirá clausurado unos dos días más hasta que encontremos alguna pista de lo sucedido. Ya después podrán seguir sus actividades normales—

—El domingo tenemos programada una fiesta de cumpleaños. Después de ello cerraremos temporalmente; ayudaremos en lo que podamos en la investigación detective— Se levantó y le ofreció su mano.

Zach se la estrecho mientras asentía.

—Gracias por todo señor Green. Y bueno le dejo, tengo que seguir con todo este desastre y ver a que condado transferimos a ese asesino—

—Sí, buena suerte detective—

Zach avanzo hacia la salida, no sin antes también despedirse del gerente.

Al estar los dos hombres solos, se dirigieron miradas cómplices.

—Muy bien hecho Scott, el trabajo fue muy limpio. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Sin evidencias, no pueden manchar el nombre del restaurante, ni de la compañía—

—No se preocupe señor, el restaurante está a salvo—Scott fijo sus ojos azules en su jefe—Aunque la verdad me siento un poco culpable…después de todo lo que ha sucedido antes…y ahora esto….no lo sé, ya no sé qué es lo mejor—

— ¡No digas tonterías chico! Te diré lo que es lo mejor—Se acercó a él y le paso un brazo por los hombros—Lo mejor es conservar este empleo y este establecimiento. Si yo me hundo tú te hundes conmigo ¿Lo sabes no? —

Scott cerró los ojos y apretó los puños abatido.

—Si….lo se…—

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Además no entiendo por qué te sientes culpable. El malnacido de Vincent fue el que mato a los niños…. —

—Pero yo oculte las pruebas…yo…yo soy un cómplice—Decía el rubio de cabellos paja un tanto trastornado.

Si, tenía mucha razón al sentirse culpable ¿Quién no lo haría?

—Pero eso nadie lo sabe chico, y más vale que no te den ataques de locura y digas todo….recuerda que lo hiciste por un bien aún mayor. Recuerda a la familia que depende de ti—

Scott trago duro. Tenía razón….estaba completamente jodido.

— ¡Bien muchacho, dejo todo esto en tus manos! —El jefe empezó a recoger sus cosas de la oficina para salir del restaurante, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer—Por cierto, avísale a Jeremy que mañana no venga a trabajar. Lo necesito para la fiesta, eso sí, suplantara a el idiota de Vincent….en fin….dale las ''geniales'' noticias—Dijo lo último con un agrio sarcasmo.

—Si señor—

Y entonces se quedó solo en aquella oficina.

De pronto cálidas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

La imagen de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos miel apareció en su mente.

Este le dedicaba esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él.

Recordó como se conocieron, como empezó todo aquello.

'' — _¡Pero si mi chico del teléfono es tan mono! Te ves tan temeroso y delicado mientras grabas esas estúpidas llamadas… ¡Pero no me mires así! ¡Mi chico del teléfono es tan noble! ¡Jajajajaj! ¡Pretende ayudar a los demás guardias de una muerte absoluta! ¡Estoy celoso! Pero yo sé que mi chico del teléfono solo tiene ojos para mí…._ —''

Las piernas le fallaron y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir aún más.

Empezó a sollozar de manera violenta, mientras trataba de controlar los ríos de lágrimas que corrían por sus orbes azules.

—Vincent…—Gimoteo de manera lastimera—Idiota…._ ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué no pensaste en mí?... ¿Por qué?..._Vincent—

-/-

Mientras tanto en el backstage los 4 animatronicos abrieron los ojos de manera repentina y veían a su alrededor, notando que seguían en el mismo lugar que cuando despertaron con aquel cuerpo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que toda esta locura fuera solo un sueño—Comento Foxy con la cabeza gacha.

—Pero ya estamos aquí. Como dijo BonBon, no hay marcha atrás—Freddy llego y le toco el hombro a su compañero, para después ver con cara triste a los demás—Pero estamos juntos en esto; mientras estemos juntos….les juro que nada malo nos pasara. Superaremos esto juntos chicos….nos tenemos los unos a los otros—

Una sonrisa se dejó asomar en los labios de Chica y levemente en Bonnie.

El conejo aun recordaba todo lo que BonBon le dijo para ''subirle el ánimo'' y ahora que oía a Freddy…se dio cuenta que debía de rendirse ante la situación. No iba a ser rápido, pero se adaptaría.

— ¡Awww! ¡Que escena tan conmovedora! Casi se me olvidaba lo que era ser un mocoso—

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la sala de refacciones. Aquella voz era desconocida, tenía un notable tinte femenino…pero jamás la habían oído.

Vieron sorprendidos como algo rápidamente corría por el techo y se paseaba por la habitación al mismo tiempo que se dejaba oír una especie de estática extraña…se oía como una señal de radio toda llena de estática.

— ¿¡Que es eso!? —Exclamo Foxy mientras todos se acercaban entre sí, siguiendo con la mirada aquel extraño ser.

— ¿¡Eso!? ¡Yo no soy un eso mocoso idiota! —Y de pronto se dejó caer delante de ellos. El animatronico sonrió dejando ver sus filosos colmillos.

Chica se estremeció al verla de cerca.

Los otros se sorprendieron al reconocerla….era Mangle.

Aquella zorrita que estaba hecha un lio de piezas, estaba ahí. Frente a ellos.

— ¿The Mangle? —Pregunto Freddy confundido.

Era increíble que en su estado tan deplorable pudiera moverse. Lo único medio reconocible era su rostro, pintado en blanco y rosa pálido.

Su cuerpo animatronico era prácticamente un endoesqueleto con piezas enredadas, que a duras penas dejaba reconocer sus extremidades.

La pobre estaba toda magullada y maltratada por los niños.

Pero dejando a un lado su apariencia física, se podía ver a una chica de aparentes 13-14 años. Era más alta que ellos, casi como BonBon, sus cabellos no eran ni largos ni cortos, tenían una tonalidad blanquecina y caía de manera revuelta. El flequillo de lado tapaba uno de sus ojos, dejando ver el derecho de color dorado. Su piel era como la nieve y se podían ver sus mejillas con chapas y la boca pintada de rojo.

Vestía de una capa lila con detalles rosas que le cubría los brazos y todo el tronco del cuerpo. Debajo de esta se veía una falda de color rosa, tenía mayas blancas con diseños en rosa y calzaba unos botines de color negro. Debajo de la capa se dejaba ver una cola blanca con la punta rosa y de cada extremo de su cabeza se podía ver un par de orejas zorrunas blancas, con igualmente las puntas rosas.

La joven no dejaba de sonreír con altanería.

—Vaya, sí que están pequeñitos… ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Por qué tanto miedo?...no muerdo…mucho…—Y de pronto la capa se abrió y empezaron a salir varios brazos y cables metálicos que intimidaron de sobre manera a los cuatro pequeños.

— ¿¡Pero que…!?—Foxy y los demás se alejaron rápidamente de la peliblanca.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Que monos! —Se acercó hacia el pelirrojo que trato de hacerse a un lado, pero la chica agarro de mala gana su rostro y empezó a… ¿escanearlo? —Así que tú eres mi versión masculina…bueno, tienes tu encanto…—

— ¡Suéltame! —Le dio un manotazo que hizo que Mangle aparatara la mano.

— ¡Pero que niño tan mal educado! —Chillo enfadada y notablemente ofendida.

Digamos que Mangle no era la chica más amigable del mundo.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está BonBon? —Inquirió Freddy que le veía con desconfianza.

Mangle dejo de tratar de matar a Foxy con la mirada y volteo a ver al castaño con una no muy disimulada mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Sabes? Deberían de aprender modales—Arrincono al ojiazul contra la pared contraria. Mangle sonrió de manera malévola—Yo con gusto se los enseño…mocosos…—

El pequeño trago saliva con dificultad, la mirada dorada de Mangle era difícil de evitar. Era de verdad penetrante y no pasó desapercibido como detrás del flequillo un ojo del color de la sangre resplandeció con maldad.

Foxy y Bonnie estaban dispuestos a sacarle a la zorrita de encima a su amigo, pero rápidamente alguien entro al cuarto.

— ¡Mangle! ¡Espera, no le hagas daño! ¡Déjalo en paz! —La voz de BonBon resonó con un tinte de molestia y orden.

La ojidorado dirigió su mirada hacia la peliazul que le veía de manera acusadora y llena de reproche.

Mangle chasqueo la lengua y dejo a Freddy libre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres la defensora de los mocosos? —

—Naaa simplemente que no quiero problemas con Marionette y además míralos—Sin saber cómo ya tenía junto a ella a BonBon que abrazaba al castaño como si fuera un peluche—¡Son tan lindos! Quisiera adoptarlos….con esas orejitas parecen pequeños animalitos…—

— ¿¡Nos estas llamando animales!? ¡Además tú también tienes orejas, descerebrada! —Le grito Bonnie mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Hare como que no escuche eso, enano amargado—Y soltó a Freddy para sacarle la lengua de manera infantil al pelimorado.

La pequeña rubia y el zorro se acercaron a Freddy.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Chica preocupada— ¿Ella te hizo daño? —

—No, tranquila, solo me apretó un poco. Pero de ahí en fuera estoy bien—

Y es que en realidad no sentía, pues al ser en el exterior un cuerpo de acero….muy a duras penas sentía algo de verdad.

—Esa niña es muy agresiva. No me agrada mucho—Musito el ojiambar que miraba con desagrado a Mangle.

Esta al oírlo dejo de ver la pelea de lenguas de los conejos y miro de igual forma a su antigua versión.

—Hablar de las personas a sus espaldas no es de niños buenos—Se acercó amenazadora al pelirrojo— ¿Tú también quieres que te enseñe modales, grumete ignorante? Esta vez BonBon no te salvara… —

— ¡Ey! ¿Quién dice que no lo salvare? —Inquirió la peliazul, dejando en tercer plano a Bonnie—Yo soy la mayor aquí y tú que hablas de buenos modales, deberías de acatar mis órdenes

—Cállate, intento de coneja Play Boy—Le decía la zorrita mientras gruñía, huraña—Me importa un comino que seas la ''mayor''. Si quieres pelea te la daré, no me importa partirle la cara a una Barbie Girl como tú—

— ¿En serio sigues con lo mismo? ¡No es mi culpa que estés toda destruida! ¡Ni tampoco de ser más bonita que tú! —Y de igual forma le saco la lengua, como si fuera el peor insulto que pudiera existir.

Aquello hizo que una gota de sudor le recorriera a todos los presentes.

— ¡Tú no eres más bonita que yo! ¡Además todo eso me vale! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres una creída! —

— ¡Y tú eres una mal humorada! ¡Los piratas deberían de ser más simpáticos! —

— ¡Los piratas son bandidos ruines y crueles! ¡Eres una oxigenada! —

La coneja dio un chillido indignada.

— ¡No soy una oxigenada zorra antipática! —

— ¿¡Me dijiste zorra!? —Exclamo la peliblanca hecha una furia, mientras cables salían de su capa de manera amenazante.

— ¡Porque eso es lo que eres! —Dijo incrédula mientras señalaba sus orejitas, en efecto, de zorro.

Un fuerte rubor invadio a la albina.

— ¡Pues tu pareces un hombre mal maquillado! ¡Por eso los niños ni saben que eres mujer! —

Al parecer aquello si tuvo un efecto mucho mayor en la ojiverde. Los cuatro pequeños se habían dado cuenta que BonBon en realidad no estaba enfadada por los insultos de Mangle; solo le seguía la corriente en la pelea.

Pero al parecer esto si le llego a calar, pues sus ojos se endurecieron al igual que su rostro.

—Cállate, no vuelvas a decir una sandez así o no respondo Mangle—Advirtió de manera seria.

— ¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. Eres una oxigenada insoportable ¡además! ¿No lo recuerdas? Eres una jodida impu…—

Pero no pudo terminar la oración pues la conejo azul le lanzo encima y empezó a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. El ruido de los choques de los cuerpos metálicos empezaron a inundar la sala.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Aquí la única insoportable eres tú! —Gritaba BonBon entre golpe y golpe.

Los cuatro pequeños no sabían que hacer, estaban inmóviles contemplando los cuerpos animatronicos de BonBon y Mangle sumidos en la pelea.

Freddy salió del shock y corrió hacia Mangle.

— ¡Foxy ayúdame! ¡Bonnie sujeta a BonBon! —

Salieron del shock los nombrados y no tardaron en obedecer al castaño.

Bonnie pudo sujetar a BonBon sorprendentemente sin ningún esfuerzo. Foxy y Freddy hicieron lo mismo con Mangle, solo que a ellos les costó un poco más, pues la joven se veía furiosa y las piezas extra que tenía, eran muy pesadas.

El cuerpo animatronico tenía sus ventajas.

Chica empezó a sollozar del susto, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

Todos voltearon espantados por ver a Marionette en el marco de la puerta junto con un personaje que todos pudieron identificar como ''Balloon Boy''; aquel robot con forma de niño pequeño que les entregaba globos a la clientela.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hacen peleando par de idiotas!? —Les grito indignado mientras contemplaba a ambas aun en el suelo, fulminándose con la mirada.

— ¡BonBon empezó! ¡Es una insoportable! —Grito Mangle de forma acusadora y todavía enfadada.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —La ojiverde se levantó del suelo y miro a Marionette con ira latente en su rostro— ¡Ella es la que se pasó! ¿Yo solo le seguía la corriente a sus patrañas y me dijo que era una…una…!—

—No hace falta que lo digas, me lo imagino muy bien—Y miro de manera enfadada a la peliblanca que bajo el rostro al sentir aquella poderosa mirada.

Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica se sorprendieron al contemplar el alma de Marionette.

Parecía un joven de 19-20 años, tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos del mismo color, piel demasiado clara. Tenía rasgos atractivos para su complexión, tenía marcas moradas que partían de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas, como lágrimas.

Vestía de blanco y negro, como un mimo, pero mucho más sombrío.

BB (Balloon Boy) tenía la apariencia de un niño de 8 años, con cabellos rubios no muy visibles por su gorrita; sus orbes eran de un brillante azul cielo. Llevaba puesto el mismo conjunto que en su diseño robótico. Su piel era muy clara también y las chapas le hacían ver como un querubín.

De un momento a otro el azabache agarro a Mangle del cabello y la arrastro lejos de los demás, Le murmuro algo que no pudieron escuchar y luego la soltó bruscamente.

Marionette le echo un vistazo a BonBon y luego miro a los animatronicos principales.

—Que esto no se vuelva a repetir; supongo que con el jaleo no le contaste nada a estos críos—

—Ummm…no, perdona—Contesto la conejita mientras se acercaba hacia él y se paraba junto a BB, al cual le acaricio el rostro con dulzura.

Los 4 también se reunieron entre ellos.

— ¿Explicarnos el que…?—Escupió Bonnie entre dientes con desagrado.

Aquella marioneta no le caía del todo bien.

—Hmp…nuestra actividad principal por las noches, verán, esto lo hacemos siempre y creo que a ustedes les agradara mucho…. —

— ¿De que hablas? —Pregunto el castaño confundido.

—Mataremos al guardia nocturno—

-/-

Ya casi estaba oscureciendo y dentro del backstage, todavía estaban dentro el oso, el zorro, el conejo y la polluela.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que Marionette les había estado diciendo, para convencerlo de participar en aquel retorcido juego.

Se podría decir que aquel hombre de cabellos negros con ayuda de la coneja y la zorrita les habían ''lavado el cerebro'' para que les siguieran la corriente en todo esto. Tal vez si….les lavaron un poco el cerebro, peor el considerar la idea era más una convicción propia.

Cada uno de ellos sentía un ferviente odio y resentimiento contra aquella vida. Ira y odio contra los causantes de que estuvieran ahí.

Por un lado, no le querían hacer daño a nadie….pero el instinto de odio les ganaba de sobremanera.

Una muy pequeña parte de sus ser les decía que matar al guardia era la mejor opción, que serían libres después de eso.

—Matar al guardia responsable de nuestras muertes… ¿He? —El chico pelirrojo rompió el silencio, sonaba distraído.

—Tiene algo de lógica…. —Comento el de ojos rojizos con indiferencia.

—No quiero herir a nadie…—Pronuncio la rubita de forma quedita mientras por su lado se abrazaba las piernas y tenía sus ojos amatistas, perdidos en el espacio.

Ya no podía llorar…sus lágrimas de sangre se habían acabado.

Freddy no les dirigió la mirada, él también tenía la mirada perdida.

—Pero él no es el culpable... —Musito con la voz rota…pero sabía que aquella razón no iba a conseguir que la parte cuerda de su… ¿alma?...lo que fuera…reaccionara.

—Con solo el hecho de que sea guardia…me hace sentir enfermo—Contesto Foxy, esta vez con odio impregnado en su voz.

Ninguno lo contradijo; en realidad la palabra ''adulto'' ya de por si les hacía estremecerse.

¿Un trauma quizá?

La noche cada vez se hacía más oscura y ellos no dejaban de meditar. No se cansaban, estaban muertos y por lo mismo, sentían las horas volar.

Reaccionaron cuando oyeron las puertas del restaurante abrirse. También lograron captar los temblorosos pasos del que se suponía era el guardia nocturno.

Jeremy Fitzgerald, había dicho Marionette.

Todos se miraron entre si y entonces el show comenzó con tan solo dar las 12:00 de la noche.

Oyeron como BonBon empezó a moverse. Sus robóticas pisadas se oían por toda la pizzería y los pequeños, parecía que olían el miedo de Jeremy.

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de terror de aquel hombre. Se podían oír también los golpes de Mangle por el techo y también de los demás animatronicos.

— ¡Sonrían para la cámara! —La zorrita había entrado al backstage y ahora se encontraba mirando desde el techo hacia la cámara.

Un grito de terror hizo que la ojiambar riera a carcajada suelta.

— ¿Lo atormentan psicológicamente? —Inquirió Bonnie con una ceja enarcada.

La peliblanca volteo a verlo con una risa altanera.

—Es divertido jugar con él, ya saben, espantarlo…. —

— ¿No lo intentaban matar? —Cuestiono el oso.

—El bastardo es astuto—Gruño la pirata para después abandonar la habitación.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que el zorro se levantó de su rincón.

—Me da curiosidad lo que pasa ahí afuera….voy a ver…—

Y aquello fue suficiente para que todos quisieran acompañar al zorrito.

Debían de admitir que Jeremy tenía valor. La pizzería se veía muy siniestra de noche.

—Hasta yo no dudaría en pegar gritos así—Comentaba Foxy sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no cambiara de empleo? —Chica también se animó a salir de la sala de refacciones.

Todos se hicieron también aquella pregunta.

—El dueño de la pizzería les hace firmar un contrato de por lo menos una semana—La chica de según Mangle vestimenta ''Play Boy'' se hizo presente—Si no lo cumplen….los mandan a la cárcel—

— ¿No es mejor ir a la cárcel a que te maten? —

—Que te maten animatronicos poseídos—Añadió Foxy.

BonBon rio divertida.

— ¿Haz estado en la cárcel? Dicen que es peor que la muerte—

Bonnie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte? —

La joven dejo de sonreír y oculto sus brillantes ojos tras el flequillo.

—Cosas mucho peores….si no van a hacer nada, entonces no estorben ¡Ah! Y no se crucen en el camino de esos dos—Y señalo a Toy Freddy y Toy Chica que se acercaban también a la oficina de Jeremy.

— ¿Por qué se mueven si dijiste que ya no tenían alma? —Pregunto el pelimorado.

Los demás se sorprendieron al saber aquel dato.

—Sus reconocimientos faciales fueron dañados; el hombre que los asesino a ustedes lo modifico y ahora ven a cualquier adulto como un potencial enemigo, por eso es que cazan a Fitzgerald—Empezó a caminar hacia The Office.

Los 4 le siguieron de cerca.

— ¿También a ti te modifico? ¿Sabes quién es ese hombre? —

—Si Freddy, a mí también y….se quién es a la perfección…—

-/-

Aterrado era poco para describir el estado en el que se encontraba Jeremy en aquel momento.

El castaño de ojos pardo tenía que lavar a diario su uniforme de guardia, pues la gran secreción de su cuerpo cada día iba en aumento.

Estaba estresado, nervioso, aterrado y casia l punto de arrastrase y salir de aquel restaurante delirando.

Aunque aquella y la anterior noches había sido muy extraña. Los viejos animatronicos no habían hecho acto de presencia, ni siquiera Foxy, el cual siempre estaba parado en el pasillo de manera fiel; además de que los Toys habían estado actuando muy extraño…como si…su espíritu se hubiese ido. Se sentían tan vacíos….como los robots que debían ser.

— ¿Qué carajos pienso? —Murmuro para sí, temía estarse volviendo más loco.

Empezó a revisar las cámaras y cuando se detuvo en la de uno de los pasillos de la pizzería, cayo desmayado.

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y Toy Bonnie…todos…viendo hacia la cámara con lo que podría jurar eran sonrisas burlonas.

**Notas autoras:**

**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, tuve un periodo de inspiración cortada ' y es que ademas estoy en exámenes finales, y bueno…..debo de recuperarme en las materias xD No se cuando suba el próximo cap, pero prometo no dejar colgada la historia C: Y es que asdfghjkldsa estoy volviendo a revivir animes del pasado jajajajajaj**

**Y bueno, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! *W* me hacen muy feliz.**

**Pinkierose 230502,Flamepsycho013, Shinoby Nehory y Luci-sella ¡Mil gracias por volver a dejar Review y seguir la historia! me sacan una sonrisa :3**

**Shinoby Nehory: ¡Los caps son dedicados para todos! W asi que tambien para ti ;)**

**Diamond483: Jjajaja me alegra que te guste mi historia, es lindo saberlo xD y bueno digamos que me gusto mucho el modelo de BonBon sexy xd la ponen mucho así en Deviantart y bueno el fanservice…ummm si tal vez xd**

**Tatiana Aponte: ¡Gracias por haberte animado a comentar! ^^ Gracias por tu opinión me alegra que mi historia este gustando ¡Y aquí el tercer cap! Jujujuju La actitud de Chica es por su edad, en realidad la actitud que tienen todos cambiara en el desarrollo de la historia xd**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Gracias también a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y la siguen! Como siempre les invito a dejar su opinión en la caja de comentarios, eso sería muy lindo~**

**Dejen reviews y hasta la otra!~**

**Besos! Cuidense!~**

**Showwiie-23**


	4. Chapter 4

''**Five Souls''**

**Declaimer: **La saga de videojuegos ''Five Nights at Freddys'' no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo creador Scott Cawthon, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por mera diversión jojojojo…

**Cap 4.**

Abrió los ojos de manera violenta.

Las emociones de aquella noche todavía seguían latentes en todo su cuerpo y mente.

Dio un brinco para reincorporarse lo más rápido posible, ¡rayos! ¡Era hombre muerto!

¿¡Cómo se le ocurrió quedarse dormido en aquel trabajo del demonio!? Pero entonces lo recordó; el jamás se quedaría dormido, más bien se había desmayado ante el tremendo susto recibido.

Y entonces se le vino a la mente….

— ¡Sigo vivo! —Exclamo Jeremy totalmente sorprendido.

Empezó a inspeccionar cada parte de su cuerpo de forma desesperada. Quien sabe de qué eran capaces aquellos animatronicos del demonio.

Jeremy se encontraba totalmente completo, sin un rasguño siquiera… ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Fue cuando sintió los rayos del sol filtrarse a su oficina, que cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—Quizás me desmaye cerca de que acabara mi turno—Musito mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se sobaba la cabeza.

Podría jurar que cuando se desmayo había caído al suelo.

Estaba en verdad confundido, ¿Por qué no estaba muerto? ¿De verdad fue la hora la que estuvo a su favor?

—Pero estoy muy conforme de estar con vida—Pronuncio en un suspiro mientras que con rapidez agarraba su mochila y se colocaba la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Una vez arreglado salió pitando de aquella oficina. Al salir, se dio cuenta de que en realidad ya era muy tarde. Los rayos del sol eran muy penetrantes y, la pizzería se veía con claridad.

—Diablos…. ¿cuánto tiempo estuve sin conocimiento? —Se preguntó confundido.

Normalmente salía del restaurante sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ahora se estaba tomando su tiempo para inspeccionarla. Jamás había visto la pizzería de día.

Cuando paso por el escenario se fijó en que los 3 animatronicos principales ya estaban en sus lugares. Estaban con los ojos cerrados y parecía casi imposible que esos 3 robots se movieran por la noche a causar estragos.

No sabía el por qué, pero se fue acercando hacia los tres.

Era extraño, no se sentía en peligro con Freddy y Chica; pero cuando estaba frente a BonBon, sentía que una especie de energía…como si el ambiente a su alrededor se sintiera más pesado.

¿Cómo es que los niños adoraban esas cosas? ¿Cómo es que no lo podían sentir?

Empezó a mirar de arriba abajo al conejo azul. ¿Qué es lo que tenía? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

De pronto los ojos de BonBon se abrieron de forma repentina.

— ¡Ah! —El castaño cayo de sentón al suelo y de forma aterrada empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, hasta que logro reincorporarse y salir corriendo de aquel nido diabólico.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —BonBon estallo en carcajadas.

BB empezó a moverse y vio con una sonrisa divertida hacia donde había salido aquel guardia.

Del techo llego Mangle que se unió a las carcajadas de la peliazul.

— ¡Es el guardia más cobarde que he conocido en toda mi vida! —Chillo la albina mientras seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

— ¡Me sorprende que no halla mojado los pantalones! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Su cara no tuvo precio! —Le siguió la ojiverde que también se agarraba la tripa tratando de controlarse.

Los 4 animatronicos principales salieron con algo de recelo del backstage, en el que habían permanecido en lo que Jeremy salió del restaurante.

—Eso fue cruel, pudieron matarlo del susto—Les decía Freddy mientras les dirigía al par de femeninas una mirada llena de reproche.

— ¡Ese es el chiste genio! —Respondió Mangle que se estaba recuperando de las risotadas.

BonBon soltó una risita mientras simulaba limpiarse lágrimas de los ojos.

—Aunque es una lástima, nuestra diversión término hoy…. —Se lamentó la ojiverde con ''tristeza''.

— ¡Ah, claro! El plazo de la semana se terminó hoy…. —Decía Foxy con sorpresa— Ya no tendrán a quien tratar de matar par de brujas—Acabo diciendo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Pero esta se le borro cuando recibió un par de golpes en la cabeza y otro más ligero en el pecho.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso dolió, maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué!? —

Y observo como la zorrita y la coneja le veía de forma asesina. Pero entonces noto que el golpe en el pecho lo recibió de la pequeña Chica que le veía de manera enfurruñada.

—No se le dice eso a un par de niñas—Le riño como a un niño pequeño.

Las mejillas del pequeño ojiambar se tornaron coloradas.

—P-perdón—Pronuncio de forma quedita.

— ¡Uuuy! —Chillo BonBon de manera melosa mientras veía a la polluela y al pelirrojo.

Los dos pequeños voltearon a ver a la peliazul que les veía con picardía al igual que Mangle.

— ¿Tan pequeños y ya a esas andadas? —Decía también con una sonrisa que hacia notable el sentido de sus palabras.

— ¡El amor está en el aire! —Exclamaron las dos mayores mientras se agarraban las manos y miraban melosas y burlonas a los aludidos.

Bonnie les veía como si fueran un par de retrasadas, mientras que Freddy también miraba burlón a Foxy que lucía abochornado.

—Están locas—Dijo de manera cortante el zorro, tratando de lucir indiferente.

— ¡Iuu! ¡Claro que no! —Dijo por su parte la pequeña rubia con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

— ¿He? ¿Acaso te parece feo, este encantador chiquitín? —Pregunto BonBon incrédula mientras agarraba a Foxy y empezaba a estrujarle los cachetes como si fuera un pobre cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

El ojiambar trato de zafarse del agarre de BonBon, aunque también le intrigaba saber la respuesta de la pequeña, ¿sería o no atractivo para las chicas? A sus dos hermanos mayores siempre oía que su madre les decía que eran un par de rompecorazones. Aquellos gemelos eran de lo más traviesos a pesar de ser más grandes que él.

— ¡Claro que no! Él es lindo, pero eso de darse besos en la boca u decirse cosas cursis…. ¡Es asqueroso! —Declaro la de ojos violetas.

— ¡Ahh, eso era! —La zorrita albina rolo los ojos— ¡Ñee! Ya veré que dices cuando seas grande—

BonBon asintió con cara de sabiduría, mientras aventaba a Foxy a un lado para acariciarle los cabellos a la pequeña.

—Así es cariño, cuando seas grande cambiaras mucho de parecer—Decía mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos como si fuera un gato.

—Esto…he…. —El oso castaño llamo la atención de BonBon y Mangle—Cuando dicen hacerse mayor, ¿A qué se refieren? —

—Es como una metáfora. Realmente en este ''plano'' —Mangle hizo énfasis con las manos—No existe algo como la edad…tan solo…avanzamos—Se encogió de hombros—Su imagen puede ser mayor u infantil—Y se fue para empezar a jugar con BB que se entretenía con los globos que estaban esparcidos por la pizzería.

—Crecemos en mentalidad ya saben, viejos de espíritu, jóvenes en el exterior—Añadió la peliazul mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

—Bueno eso es realmente genial, de verdad. Pero ahora mismo mi duda es… ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Foxy que se veía claramente aburrido.

—Flojear, vaguear….vean la pizzería…total, hasta el domingo es cuando nosotros tendremos trabajo—Y señalo con su cabeza a Toy Freddy y Toy Chica que se encontraban inmóviles en el escenario.

Foxy corrió hasta estar junto a los muñecos y los tocaba con desconfianza y extrañeza.

—Dices que…. ¿No están ''vivos''? —

—Lo estaban…—Se sentó en una de las hileras de las mesas del salón de fiestas—Pero con su llegada, Marionette los despojo de los animatronicos, supongo que sus almas ahora descansan en paz…creo. Ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer en este mundo y Marionette los libero. Ahora tan solo actúan como robots…porque eso son ahora, como un cascaron vacío—Conto de forma desinteresada.

Sin embargo Freddy y Chica notaron lo afligido de su voz.

— ¿Eran muy cercanos a ti? —Pregunto el ojiazul.

La conejo se encogió de hombros.

—Estuve con ellos desde hace dos años casi…si, bueno, se podría decir que les tenía afecto. Pero…. —Miro hacia otro lugar y formo una sonrisa dulce y nostálgica—La verdad me alegra que ya estén descansando y disfruten de la otra vida—

Freddy y Foxy se sonrojaron al verle aquella cara tan dulce, pero rápidamente menearon la cabeza alejando aquellas ideas.

Incluso Bonnie se sonrojo levemente. No sabía que tan profunda podía ser la chica.

-/-

El día de nuevo se les pasó demasiado rápido, Foxy, Mangle y BB se la pasaron jugando con las atracciones que normalmente era para la clientela; Chica junto con BonBon y Freddy estaban tratando de hornear unas cuantas pizzas y pastelillos que eran la especialidad del lugar.

Luego de ello se unieron en una de las salas de fiestas, justo cuando caía la noche. Eran las 11:15 apenas.

— ¿Y quién se va a comer esas pizzas y los postres? —Pregunto Mangle con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, algunas no salieron del todo bien, esas podemos reciclarlas después y pues lo demás lo metemos al congelador—Sonrió— ¡Podemos usarlo para la fiesta de los pequeños!—Finalizo la ojiverde con una sonrisa angelical.

— ¿Hoy no jugaran con el señor guardia? —Pregunto Chica confusa.

—Oí el otro día que como el lugar esta clausurado el guardia no tenía por qué venir hoy…. —Contesto BB.

—No creo que ese tal Jeremy este tan loco como para venir hoy—Comento Bonnie con el ceño fruncido—Además si no me equivoco, son solo cinco días de contrato ¿No? —

Todos asintieron.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de Toy Bonnie.

—Nuestra diversión se ha terminado….y quien sabe cuándo vendrá otro guardia. Después de sus asesinatos el restaurante habrá perdido popularidad—

— ¡Oh pues perdón que nos hayan matado aquí y que por eso no estés divertida! —Exclamo el pelimorado mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Si lo dices de esa manera, haces que se oiga mal mocoso—Le respondió de manera berrinchuda y un leve puchero.

— ¡Es por que se oye mal! ¡De hecho, todo lo que dices se oye mal! —Le grito exasperado.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —

Y entonces todos observaron incrédulos como esos dos se sumergían en una pelea de forma tan sencilla.

—Parece que BonBon encontró con quien divertirse—Decía Mangle divertida.

—Más bien creo que encontró a su némesis—Contesto Freddy con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

—Claro que no, ella es incapaz de odiar a alguien—

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud de ayer para hoy? —Pregunto el zorro ceñudo.

Las facciones de Mangle cambiaron a unas más serias. Pero tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que estaba un poco enfadada, todo lo que paso…y que ellos ya no estén….no sé, me saco de mis cabales—

— ¿Ellos? Supongo que te refieres a los Toys—Decía Freddy.

La peliblanca tan solo asintió de manera desinteresada. La verdad era que no le parecía dar importancia a aquel tema.

Los tres pequeños niños se vieron entre ellos. Pero Freddy no pudo formular una nueva pregunta, pues Marionette entro a la sala.

—Deberían de moverse a sus posiciones. Esta noche es la única que tendremos para atrapar a ese guardia—Les decía a todos los animatronicos en forma de orden.

— ¿He? Pero Jeremy no vendrá hoy. A parte de que ya pasaron cinco días, el lugar esta clausurado—Le decía Mangle con una ceja alzada.

—Ese hombre volverá…tiene que volver. Ya verán, mejor ustedes váyanse acomodando a sus lugares—

— ¿Volver? Pero…..Marionette…—

—No me contradigas BonBon, yo sé lo que digo—Poso su mirada en los animatronics principales—Con lo que respecta a ustedes, espero que esta vez participen en nuestras actividades—

— ¿¡Cómo puedes pedir que matemos a alguien inocente!? ¡Eso es monstruoso! ¡No tiene ni pies ni cabeza! ¡No es lo correcto! —Grito Freddy, que claramente se veía frustrado.

— ¡Jeremy no tiene la culpa de nada! —

— ¡Solo ese hombre de orado es el que tiene la culpa! —

Esos y otros reclamos por parte de los cuatro pequeños resonaron en toda la pizzería. Pero Marionette no objetaba nada.

—Ustedes son más cobardes de lo que creí—Una infantil voz resonó por toda la pizzería.

Freddy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Esa voz…. —Decía anonadado.

Entonces de entre las sombreas salió a relucir una figura. Esta se fue aclarando hasta dejar ver un traje de Freddy dorado, se veía que estaba de pie; sin embargo sus cuencas carecían de ojos y desbordaban aquel brillante liquido carmesí que se veía realmente un tanto espeso. De sus brazos y piernas también salía sangre y otro tipo de fluidos que no lucían muy agradables.

— ¿Michael? —Pregunto Chica un tanto temerosa, aquella versión de Freddy podía recordarla muy bien.

Foxy y Bonnie lucían sorprendidos. Desde hace rato que se estaban preguntando donde estaba el integrante más pequeño.

Tenían la vaga esperanza de que el pequeño siguiera con vida en alguna parte.

—Ahora soy Golden, Golden Freddy—Siguió diciendo con aquella nítida voz de niño pequeño, que solo lograba que pareciera más tétrico.

— ¿Golden Freddy? —BonBon alzo una ceja curiosa.

Se podía visualizar el espíritu de un niño pequeño, de tan sol años. Este era rubio ahora, de piel blanca de la tonalidad de un cadáver. Sus ojos eran como cuencas vacías, tan solo con el iris azul cielo. Vestía igual que Freddy, solo que los colores variaban; siendo los de el amarillo-dorado.

— ¿Michael? ¿Pero qué te sucedió? —Pregunto el castaño totalmente impactado.

Aquel niño sonriente y dulce que recordar….no se parecía en nada a el rubio con la mirada pérdida, rostro impávido y voz que no detonaba ningún sentimiento.

—Me morí—Respondió con una leve sonrisa que dejaba ver que era bastante obvio aquel hecho—Al igual que ustedes; la verdad es que creí que ya lo habían comprendido por completo y tendrían el mismo objetivo que nuestros compañeros—Y miro de manera fija a Mangle y a BonBon.

La conejo peliazul se sintió un tanto incomoda al sentir la mirada de aquel niñito. Sus ojos eran aterradores.

Mangle también se sintió intimidada ante la presencia de aquel infante. Su aura era muy tenebrosa, incluso macabra. Se podía percibir su sed de sangre.

— ¿Por qué querríamos matar a un inocente? Además, ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió mocoso? La verdad es que me está hartando que hables de esa manera—

—Aquí el único hartante eres tu Dominik—Contesto el pequeño rubio de manera hastiada—O debería decir, Foxy—

—Umm la verdad no me importa cómo me llames. Solo me parece que esa marioneta te ha lavado el cerebro—

—Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro; de eso pueden estar tranquilos—Apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño viéndose enfadado— ¿Es que acaso no lo ven? Ese hombre nos mató…esos guardias son testigos de él. Ese hombre de morado puede volver cualquiera de las siguientes noches…. —Sus ojos se volvieron rojos completamente, casi viéndose demoniaco— ¿No lo recuerdan? Todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que pasamos cuando el hombre de morado nos mató….las vigas enterrándose en su carne…las múltiples puñaladas, el dolor como una eterna agonía…—

— ¡No sigas! —Gimoteo Chica mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y caía de rodillas al suelo tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes y el dolor palpitante que sentía…..como si reviviera aquel día de su muerte.

Y no era para menos, pues los demás también se encontraban en el mismo estado. Al parecer las palabras de Golden causaban ese efecto en ellos.

Era una especie de hechizo que les hacía revivir aquella traumante y triste experiencia que fueron sus muertes.

— ¿¡Qué demonios les hiciste!? —Exclamo BonBon mientras iba a tratar de socorrer a la pequeña rubia que ahora está en un llanto incesante. Al oír sus alaridos supo lo que sucedía— ¡Esto es muy cruel! —Miro a la marioneta que no intervenía en lo más mínimo— ¡Marionette! ¡Haz que se detenga! ¡Ellos están sufriendo! —

El hombre bajo la mirada. No podía hacer nada.

Necesitaba que ellos recordaran aquella ira burbujeante para que cooperaran con el.

—Parece que tú también necesitas refrescarte la memoria—La peliazul vio impresionada, como de un momento a otro, Golden estaba ahora frente a ella—Vi lo que te sucedió…todos esos golpes, maltratos…como te sometían para cumplir sus fines. ¿Lo recuerdas? Todas esas manos sobre tu cuerpo como dagas; tus lamentos aclamando por la claridad….los gritos de agonías que empezabas a oír, creyendo que te estabas volviendo loca. Todos los días sintiéndote igual…con la misma pregunta en tu mente…—

— ¡Cállate! —Ahora la ojiverde lloraba desesperadamente y se notaba claramente trastornada, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma.

—…..¿Porque sigo con vida?, era lo que pensabas casi a diario y después cuando lo lograste…las risas…¿recuerdas? —

Pero no recibió respuesta pues BonBon se había quedado inmóvil. Tenía los ojos totalmente en blanco y su cuerpo animatronico parecía apagado.

Los animatronicos principales también estaban en el mismo estado; completamente inertes en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y sus cuerpos animatronicos parecían apagados.

Una risa pequeña pero sin duda malévola se dibujó en el rostro del menor y sus facciones se tornaron un tanto psicóticas.

—Cuando despierten no dudaran en darle caza a ese testigo del asesino—Decía con entusiasmo y locura.

Mangle permanecía con la mirada gacha, pero al alzarla se podían ver en sus facciones que también estaba trastornada. Apretó los puños y se lanzó hacia el traje de Golden.

— ¡Maldito enano cabrón! ¿¡Quien coño te has creído!? —Y trato de embestirle también con los cables y las extremidades extras de su cuerpo robótico. Pero entonces solo golpeo a la nada; gruño molesta al ver como ese mocoso había detenido su cuerpo sin poner esfuerzo alguno—Veo que al contrario de esos críos te has corrompido más fácilmente…y eso que eres el más enano—Le decía al pequeño rubio que estaba ubicado a un costado de ella.

Golden le miraba de manera fría y seria.

—Y yo veo que tú no eres tan sentimental como esa chica—Y aflojo el agarre que tenía al cuerpo de la peliblanca.

—No tienes derecho a ser tan duro….tú no sabes lo que ha vivido—Le respondió con reproche y una clara mirada de enfada—Ella es noble por naturaleza—

—Se perfectamente lo que han vivido, lo he visto con estos ojos negros…—Y le dio la espalda para caminar unos cuantos pasos y desaparecer en las sombras.

Mangle alzo una ceja extrañada por las locuras que decía aquel enano. Después volteo a ver como Marionette también desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

Volteo a ver a BB que era el único que estaba de pie además de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios le habrá hecho Marionette a ese niñato para que este así? Sus ojos reflejaban tanta…madurez…y odio—

—También se podía ver tristeza; pero no creo que Marionette le haya hecho algo Mangle—

—Pfff, como sea es un enano cabrón… ¡Venga BB! ¡Ayúdame a llevar a BonBon al escenario y a los demás mocosos al backstage! —

— ¿Crees entonces que el guardia venga hoy como afirmo Marionette? —

—Esa marioneta nunca se equivoca; mejor estar preparados—Decía mientras cargaba con un poco de dificultad a Foxy.

BB asintió con una gota de sudor al ver como la peliblanca arrastraba con sus brazos a Bonnie y a Freddy. El pequeño animatronico suspiro para después optar por arrastrar también a la rubia que no reaccionaba.

-/-

Eran ya las 12:00 de la noche y tal como dijo Marionette, Jeremy se presentó a trabajar muy a duras penas.

En realidad en aquel momento maldecía el haber decidido ir aquel día.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso en su otra vida había sido un asesino-violador a sueldo?

Maldecía su suerte; acababa de escuchar la llamada alterada de Scott diciéndole que no tenía por qué estar ahí. La pizzería estaba clausurada y, al parecer ayer le había remarcado que la pizzería no funcionaría; pero por supuesto por el susto de la mañana se le olvido por completo.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que lo había puesto en aquel estado de hiperventilación; lo que lo tenía así era el comentario de Scott…_''Ninguno de ellos están actuando bien'' _ y también el tono alarmado que tenía. Como si el estar ahí, justamente ese día hubiera sido un error fatal.

Y lo era.

Estaba llorando, de verdad que el joven castaño estaba llorando de la desesperación. Ahora no entendía por que tuvo que aceptar ese maldito empleo, ¿Por qué?

¡Ah, claro! Creyó que sería de lo más normal, sencillo y fácil ¡Pero no! Para variar la pizzería estaba embrujada o quien sabe qué diablos pasaba en ese lugar del demonio.

Lo que le altero los nervios por completo fueron las carcajadas burlonas y perturbadoras que se oían por todo el recinto.

Con el poco valor que le quedaba y más por el instinto que por otra cosa, empezó a revisar las cámaras. Y casi cae de bruces al ver a Chica que veía hacia la cámara con malicia y los brazos abiertos, luciendo amenazante.

Las demás cámaras también mostraban a todos los viejos animatronicos de la misma manera.

— ¡Mierda! —Chillo asustado.

Todos estaban malditamente activos.

Casi se orino en los pantalones al oír la estática característica de Mangle acompañada de más risas burlonas.

Momento… ¿risas de niños?

Ilumino rápidamente la oficina y sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

BonBon y Chica estaban por los dos conductos de ventilación. Mangle estaba en el techo, viéndolo amenazante y por ultimo Foxy en el pasillo; lo observaba de forma penetrante y no era su imaginación que le veían burlonamente.

Risas alocadas de niños se oían por toda la pizzería y Jeremy solo podía evadirlos, poniéndose lo más cerca o iluminando con su linterna.

La verdad es que se estaba volviendo un experto en ello. Se movía con rapidez y maestría por su supervivencia.

Los animatronicos estaban más agresivos que nunca y tenía leves sospechas de la razón.

Pero lo más horrible de la noche y lo que hizo que definitivamente cayera desmayado con la máscara de Freddy puesta, fue la repentina aparición de un Freddy dorado en su oficina, riéndose de forma atroz con la voz aguda de un tierno infante.

''_**It's me'' ''It's me'' ''It's me'''**_

Era como una horrible y repetitiva visión en su cabeza. Pero gracias a dios cayó al piso cuando las campanas anunciaron el fin de su turno.

**Notas autora:**

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que de verdad que la inspiración viene cuando se le pega la p*ta gana. Por cierto la imagen de portada no me pertenece, la artista de ella es Flamepsycho013 :D**

**Tatiana Aponte: Su inocencia se ira poco a poco, junto con su cordura u.u**

**Flamepsycho013: Todo mas serio, jejejej gracias por la imagen :3 love you**

**Luci-sella: ¿Paso lo que te imaginaste? xD y espero que al leer el cap dejes de tener dudas **

**BORRE2222: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste ¡Saludos!**

**Diamond483: La verdad a mi siempre me dan risa las peleas sin sentido xD claro hasta que llegan a los golpes. Con respecto a tu pregunta….ummm bueno antes me preguntaba lo mismo, pero ahora voy al bachillerato en la tarde y ya no me cuesta tanto xDD**

**pinkierose230502: Si, Scott y Vincent ¬u¬ jajajaja la verdad es la única pareja yaoi que me gusta del fandom y dije ¿Pues que madres? ¡Lo pondré, grrr! Jejejej ¡Gracias! :3**

**Shinoby Nehory: Jjajaaj ¡Gracias! Y creo que Jeremy es el mas pobre desgraciado de todos los guardias xD ya se vera por que ¡Saludos!**

**Bueno muchas gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz y me hacen que me sienta especial(¿ **

**Jjajaaj bueno sus opiniones son muy especiales y lo agradezco mucho, perdón por la demora pero mi inspiración es rara :c tratare de traer el cap 5 lo antes posible **

**¡Muchas gracias e invito a los que leen que dejen su opinión! Es muy importante: insert corazón gay:**

**Bye! Besos y abrazos!**

**Showwiie-23**


End file.
